La venganza de las estrellas
by kayriu
Summary: las outers an ocasionado la ira se la seilor del cosmos, podran las chicas salir bien de la batalla sin la ayuda de seilor moon ,bueno no soy buena escribiendo Summary asi que si entren plis .
1. ROJO  CARMESI

Seya estaba rodeado por las seilor de los planetas exteriores estaba lastimado y encima no podía transformarse en star fahiter uranos se acerco lentamente

Te dije que te fueras, te lo advertí kou… y no me escuchaste – dijo mientras se acercaba

Lo que le quieren hacer a bombón es algo cruel solo piensan en ustedes y no en lo que ella quiere

Es lo mejor para todos ella será feliz alado del príncipe

Eso no lo sabes ella me quiere, me lo ha dicho

Tu solo la as confundido por eso debes desaparecer,… ¡tierra tiembla¡ - grito la seilor

El pelinegro cayó al suelo golpeado por el poderoso ataque, plut apareció acompañada de las otras dos seilors

lo siento seya pero es por el bien del futro - dijo la peli verde, después ataco

seya no tenía fuerza para bloquear el ataque cerró los ojos y vio el rostro de su amada bombón, sonrió, pero el golpe no llego, abrió los ojos y vio a eterna seilor moon parada frente a el bloqueando el ataque de plut la chica lo miro y sonrió

Siempre juntos no - dijo

Si… siempre juntos - respondió ,se levanto con algo de dificultad y apoyo una mano en el hombro de la seilor

Qué crees que haces serena - grito toxido max

Seguir a mi corazón - contesto

Tiraras a la basura nuestro futuro - dijo uranos

Yo también merezco ser feliz - grito

Las seilor observaron a la rubia apuntarles con el cedro lunar

no lo voy a permitir - dijo Neptuno y lanzó su ataque el golpe separo a seya y a la rubia, en ese momento el sable de uranos atravesó el corazón de seya, las seilors quedaron asombradas pero la mas afectada fue seilor moon que quedo en shock, corrió hacia el pelinegro

No ,no es posible susurro no puede ser por favor seya - decía mientras lo sacudía ligeramente

Las seilors se acercaron pero antes de que dieran un paso más una inmensa luz se desprendió del cuerpo de seilor moon segundos después la seilor desapareció al igual que seya en el lugar de la rubia quedo la princesa sereniti y en ves de seya seilor fahiter apareció completamente ilesa

Tres semanas pasaron y para sorpresa de las outers nadie recordaba a serena tsuquino ni siquiera las inerts para ellas la princesa sereniti fue siempre quien las protegió usando el poder del cristal de plata en cuanto a la princesa se estaba quedando con Setsuma y las demás Darién estaba tratando de averiguar que había pasado, pero conforme pasaban los días todas fueron olvidando a serena hasta que solo haruka fue la única en recordarla en cuanto a las stars laight ellas se fueron dos días después de lo ocurrido y las tres recordaban todo incluyendo que al igual que seya , yaten y taki también desaparecieron, ellas simplemente volvieron a ser guerreas con una doble identidad al igual que todas las seilors así que decidieron regresar a su planeta pero ahora que dentro de ellas ya no estaban los corazones de los chicos ya no sentían ese tremendo dolor y tristeza al dejar la tierra todo parecía volver a la normalidad, si no fuera porque Plut no podía cruzar la puerta del tiempo, todo se normalizo la princesa se adapto rápidamente a la vida en la tierra y un mes después era como cualquier otra chica

Mientras en el basto universo, en un palacio flotante una sombra de ojos rubí contemplaba al durmiente joven que reposaba en un sarcófago de cristal

todo esta listo alteza - dijo un joven de cabellos plata y ojos verdes

bien pongan rumbo a la tierra la princesa de la luna y sus guerreros pagaran lo que han hecho – susurro

Si como ordene – contesto mientras se retiraba

Pronto tendremos nuestra venganza solo espera un poco – dijo acariciando la superficie del cristal


	2. AMARILLO

En la tierra sereniti y Darien contemplaban la luna cuando un inmenso cometa surco el cielo nocturno la princesa se estremeció al sentir la gran cantidad de energía maligna que el astro desprendía a su memoria regreso el ataque del negaverso al imperio lunar Darién la abrazo pero algo extraño ocurría y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era, al día siguiente las chicas se reunieron en casa de Rei para discutir y tratar de averiguar que fue la gran cantidad de energía maligna que a pesar de solo haber durado unos instantes dejo a todas las seilors inquietas, haruka sintió una energía familiar en el extraño cometa… era… como un recuerdo de algo nostálgico pero aun no lo entendía, que podía ser sacudió la cabeza eso lo averiguaría después ahora lo importante era proteger a la princesa ya que esta no podía transformarse en seilor moon y dependía únicamente de su poder y del cristal de plata después de muchas peleas las chicas decidieron confiar la seguridad de sereniti a las inerts , la princesa se quedaría en casa de Rei ya que parecía la mas adecuada, algunos días después…

Voy a llegar tarde – decía Lita mientras corría asía el instituto iba tan rápido que no pudo frenar a tiempo y cayo sobre un joven de cabellera rubia que apareció de la nada

Ouchs - dijo el al caer con la castaña al suelo

Lo siento no fue mi intensión - decía la chica hasta que levanto la cabeza y vio al joven era rubio, de cabello largo sujeto en una cola baja, sus ojos eran color lavanda y su piel parecía porcelana, lita se quedo tan embobada que olvido su tardanza el chico la miro y sonrió

creo que llegaras tarde - dijo divertido por la expresión en el rostro de la castaña

eh – dijo la chica cayendo en cuenta de que había olvidado que era tardísimo se levanto de un salto y se alejo corriendo

definitivamente las chicas son extrañas – susurro

Entonces noto que en el suelo junto a su pie estaba una extraña pluma era color verde y tenia un manguito rosa lo recogió y luego de observarlo durante un rato se lo guardo seguramente era de la chica con la que había chocado ya se lo devolvería cuando la viera de nuevo… porque estaba seguro que la volvería a ver.

Después de clase Lita noto que su pluma de transformación había desaparecido trato de recordar donde la había dejado pero estaba segura que después de que se reunieran en casa de rei todas acordaron que lo mejor era esta preparadas por si el enemigo atacaba… a si que su pluma debió caerse cuando choco volvió al lugar donde choco con el chico pero no encontró nada estaba desprotegida y segura de que haruka y rei le darían el sermón de su vida si se enteraban que había perdido la pluma decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa en el camino ya pensaría que hacer esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que una larga cabellera rubia llamo su atención entonces lo reconoció era el mismo chico con el que se había cruzado en el mañana corrió hacia el

hey¡… espera – grito el chico volteo y sonrió

sabia que te volvería a ver - dijo

disculpa por lo de esta mañana – dijo avergonzada

no pasa nada siempre suelo chocar con lindas chicas en las mañanas – dijo riendo – pero eres la primera que me tira al suelo – agrego por lo bajo

lo siento de verdad – susurro la chica –pero quería preguntarte si tu no encontraste nada después que me fui? – pregunto

ahora que lo mencionas encontré una extraña pluma supongo es tuya - dijo sacando la pluma de transformación de Júpiter

Los ojos de lita se iluminaron al ver la pluma casi la arranco de las manos del chico, el sonrió y miro a la chica era como una niña que encontró su juguete favorito, de verdad no entendía a las mujeres

ante todo aun no me has dicho tu nombre - dijo el

soy Lita

me llamo Dreik Oda mucho gusto

Los días pasaron lita y Dreik se hicieron amigos y ya no era raro verlos juntos claro que para Mina eso era una desgracia ya que si no se daba prisa seria la única sin novio y aquello no lo podía permitir no señor ella debía conseguir un novio y pronto ¡

no exageres mina Dreik y yo somos solo amigos - dijo lita completamente roja

si, si así se empieza – contesto la rubia

ay mina mira que eres dramática - dijo Rei

claro tu no te tienes que preocupar porque ya tienes a Nicolás y sereniti tiene a darien ahora lita solo falta que ami también tenga novio - dijo con voz melodramática

a decir verdad ami, últimamente sale mucho con Hiro – dijo Lita

¿quien es Hiro?- preguntaron las demás chicas ami se encogió en su asiento

es solo un amigo que me ayuda a estudiar para poder ingresar a la universidad - dijo en un susurro y completamente roja

no es justo yo también quiero un novio - se quejo mina luego sus brillantes ojos se posaron en ami y…

de casualidad no tendrá Hiro un lindo hermano que me puedas presentar - dijo sujetando las manos de ami

si tiene dos Dreik y yue - contesto Lita pensativa

Entonces las chicas entendieron porque lita sabia sobre el amigo de ami después de conversar decidieron acompañar a lita y ami a casa de los jóvenes ami iba a devolver un libro que el chico le había prestado y lita tenia una cita con el rubio sereniti y rei fueron excluidas por Mina pero aun así decidieron ir con las demás al llegar al departamento un joven de cabello plateado les abrió, miro a ami y lita luego a las demás después se dio la vuelta y…

Dreik, Hiro sus novias están aquí - dijo

Hola yue - dijo lita

Si como sea pasen - dijo y se hiso a un lado

En ese momento Hiro salía del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura la cual casi se le cae al ver a las chicas en especial a la peli-azul todas se taparon los ojos pero a la mente de las chicas volvió una imagen similar solo que el protagonista era un pelinegro y ellas estaban con otra chica que definitiva mente no era sereniti todas fueron sacadas de sus leve divagación cuando escucharon los gritos de Hiro

¡Yue de hoy no pasas¡ - grito el castaño molesto

Yo avise, que seas sordo no es mi problema - contesto el chico riendo

Ey porque tanto grito - dijo Dreik saliendo de su recamara con el torso desnudo

Te odio yue - grito Hiro desde su habitación

Mas tarde en la sala del departamento las chicas estaban sentadas frente a los tres hermanos después de las presentaciones formales mina estaba mas que dispuesta hacer de yue su novio aunque el no estuviera de acuerdo después de algunos acuerdos quedaron en salir en grupo claro que yue no estaba de acuerdo pero después de ver la mirada asesina de sus hermanos se quedo callado y acepto salir con ellos aunque tuviera que pasar el tiempo con la loca rubia…

Esa noche en el parque numero diez varias parejas contemplaban la luna cuando de repente una extraña energía cubrió el lugar las personas empezaron a caer desmayadas y de sus cuerpos un delgado hilo de color plata se desprendió en la oscuridad una sombra observaba todo con calma y satisfacción cuando todos los hilos se desprendieron la sombra levanto una botella de cristal y la pequeña madeja formada por los hilos brillo e ingreso dentro de la botella al día siguiente en las noticias se dio a conocer sobre la extraña aparición de una sombra que parecía robar la energía vital de personas en especial atacaba parejas, las siguientes noches en diferentes puntos de la ciudad ocurrió lo mismo y por mas que las seilor trataban de descubrir al culpable de todo no lograban atraparlo en el ultimo ataque dejaron una nota que decía "_**pronto la venganza de las estrellas caerá sobre ti y los traidores princesa de la luna "**_ las seilor exteriores decidieron hacer guardia en las noches pero algo extraño ocurría con las chicas cada ves se sentían mas débiles todas parecían afectadas por alguna extraña epidemia.

Pero eso no les impidió salir a su cita triple, porque rei y Serniti no irían ya que Darién tenía que estudiar y Nicolás tenia que trabajar así que las dos se quedarían, mina estaba más que feliz el tan esperado fin de semana llego, la rubia estaba emocionada pero eso no impidió que llegara tarde….

CONTINUARA…


	3. PÚRPURA  melancolía

_**pronto la venganza de las estrellas caerá sobre ti y los traidores princesa de la luna "**_ las seilor exteriores decidieron hacer guardia en las noches pero algo extraño ocurría con las chicas cada ves se sentían mas débiles todas parecían afectadas por alguna extraña epidemia.

Pero eso no les impidió salir a su cita triple, porque Rei y Serniti no las podían acompañar ya que Darién tenía que estudiar y Nicolás tenia que trabajar así que las dos se quedarían, Mina estaba más que feliz el tan esperado fin de semana llego, la rubia estaba emocionada pero eso no impidió que llegara tarde

Ay lo siento se me hiso tarde - dijo la rubia algo agitada

No hay problema mina - respondió sonriente Dreik

Como que no hay problema llevamos esperando mas de 15 minutos - replico Due

A ti nadie te pregunto - dijo Hiro

Bueno ya que estamos todos nos vamos no - comento Lita tratando de calmar a los chicos

Ami y Hiro rápidamente se entretuvieron conversando sobre libros y temas que dejo a los demás algo fuera de lugar pero Lita y Dreik no tardaron en sumirse en una conversación sobre las nuevas especies de plantas que el rubio había conseguido, Mina entendió entonces porque se habían vuelto tan cercanos en tan poco tiempo, Ami y Hiro amaban el estudio, y las artes en cuanto a Lita y Dreik compartían su fascinación por las plantas sin contar que Deik estudiaba botánica ahora ella debía encontrar algo en lo que Yue y ella se parecieran, pero el frio y serio Yue se la estaba poniendo difícil si le preguntaba algo este solo le contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente la ignoraba, pero la gran Mina Aino no se iba a dar por vencida, ella sin duda conquistaría el frio y duro corazón de Yue fueron al cine y Mina vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al peli-plateado convenció a los chicos de ver una peli de terror con la esperanza de que en las escenas de suspenso pudiese abrasar al chico pero no conto con que fuese tan aburrida que se durmió a la mita de la película Yue se reía por lo bajo por la posición en que la chica se había dormido pero algo extraño ocurrió ya faltaba poco para que la película terminase cuando una gran explosión hiso salir a la gente.

en medio de la sala una extraña criatura apareció y de su boca una espesa niela comenzó a salir y las pocas personas que llego a tocar cayeron al suele de sus cuerpos un delgado hilo plateado se empezó a desprenderse las chica rápidamente se pusieron en pie pero fueron arrastradas por la marea de gente que salía del lugar en ese momento se separaron de los chicos una ves fuera corrieron devuelta a la sala cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a seilor marts y a la princesa Sereniti luchando con la criatura aunque la princesa solo había creado un escudo impidiendo que la oscura niebla saliera del lugar marts lanzo un ataque que la criatura desvió con facilidad rápidamente las chicas se transformaron, el monstro lanzo a la seilor del fuego contra la pared, luego se dirigió hacia la princesa, Sereniti enfoco su poder en mantener el escudo contra la densa niebla, sabia que si esta salía de la sala, mucha gente sufriría. la criatura estaba a solo unos pasos cuando la rapsodia acuática de mercuri impacto contra la bestia y la lanzo lejos ,la princesa rápidamente se vio protegida por Júpiter y Venus la criatura se levanto con pesadez sacudió la cabeza pero en ese momento Júpiter la ataco seguida de Venus el monstro estaba débil así que la princesa lo purifico, la bestia desapareció pero los hilos de las personas que se habían desmayado no volvieron a sus dueños cuando las chicas creyeron que todo había acabado un joven de traje blanco y cabello plateado, apareció, en su mano derecha tenia una botella de cristal, todos los hilos se reunieron en la pequeña botella una ves dentro se transformaron en un extraño liquido plateado, las chicas lo observaron, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara blanca en el lado izquierdo una estrella azul de cinco puntas estaba dibujada

Quien eres, que les has hecho a las personas - pregunto seilor marts

Vaya las guerreras de la luna llena… y claro la princesa - dijo con tono sarcástico

Bien, me presentare soy Mizu estrella del cosmos y en este momento no tengo tiempo de jugar así que será hasta otra - dijo

Pero Júpiter le lanzo un ataque que el chico esquivo con facilidad en un rápido movimiento se coló entre las chicas quedando frente a frente con la princesa

tu y tus guerreras pagaran lo que han hecho - susurro al oído de la rubia luego desapareció

Dejando en shock a la chicas, Sereniti cayo al suelo pero fue sujetada por Lita, la princesa estaba inconsciente las chicas regresaron a la normalidad y se acercaron rápidamente, en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y los chicos seguidos de Haruka , Michiru y algunos paramédicos ingresaron, los chicos rápidamente se acercaron hacia las chicas, Ami se levanto pero la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y cayo inconsciente a las demás chicas les ocurrió lo mismo horas mas tarde en el hospital Lita se despertó aun con dolor de cabeza Dreik la miraba expectante desde una silla

como estas Lita - dijo el chico con clara preocupación

que paso - dijo la castaña

te desmayaste y también tus amigas - contesto – pero no te preocupes están bien, ya todas están en sus casas - agrego al ver la cara de la chica - los médicos dijeron que debía esperar a que despertaras por eso me quede no te podía dejar sola - dijo sonriendo

Después de una hora los chicos salían del hospital Dreik le abrió la puerta del convertible a la chica luego subió, al llegar al la casa de lita…

espero que tengamos la oportunidad de salir en otra ocasión - dijo

así lo espero - dijo sonriendo la chica

yo también - contesto en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella

hummm - dijo mientras terminaba de acortar el espacio

El beso fue inocente al principio pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono y antes de que fuesen incapaces de separarse la chica se alejo rápidamente y bajo del auto deportivo se despidió con la mano rápidamente, luego subió corriendo hacia su departamento pensando mil y un cosas.

Al día siguiente las chicas se reunieron en el templo Hikagua para hablar sobre el ataque directo del nuevo enemigo y la perdida de sus poderes, Haruka fue la que comenzó…

como pudieron ser tan irresponsables se suponían que cuidarían de Sereniti - dijo molesta la rubia

espera Haruka ante todo Lita, Ami yo salimos solas ni Rei, ni Sereniti nos acompañaron – contesto Mina

en primer lugar su deber es cuidar de la princesa no salir a buscar novio son una vergüenza como seilors - dijo Setsuma

ustedes no tienen porque recriminarnos nada no teníamos la intención de poner en peligro a Sereniti pero si ella fuera mas consiente nada habría pasado no debió seguirnos - dijo molesta la rubia

que insolente no mereces ser una seilor deberías dejar a las demás seguir con nuestro trabajo tu y las niñas tontas que pusieron en peligro la vida de nuestra princesa deberían irse - contesto fríamente Haruka

tu no eres nadie para ordenarnos dejar a Sereniti - contesto Ami

que decepción pero que se puede esperar de un grupo de niñas - comento Michiru

chicas por favor no pelen - pidió la princesa

princesa desde hoy usted estará bajo la protección de las seilor de los planetas exteriores - dijo Setsuma

pero … yo… esto - susurro Sereniti

esto es lo mejor para todos – la corto Michiru

y ustedes tienen prohibido acercarse a la princesa - agrego Haruka

Mina se levanto de golpe tenia en la mano la pluma de transformación, la sujeto con fuerza, luego la coloco sobre la mesa delante de las demás, dirigió una mirada de reproche a la princesa que solo atino la bajar la cabeza

renuncio - susurro

que?, que estas diciendo? - dijo la sirena

estoy harta, harta de todo, quiero ser una chica normal preocuparme por mi, por una ves quiero dejar de cargar con la responsabilidad de ser una seilor ,quiero ser libre - exploto la chica

que dices? eres una irresponsable - dijo la rubia mayor

nadie me pregunto si yo quería ser una seilor, nadie tomo en cuenta mi opinión y no se porque pero desde hace unos mese siento que algo me hace falta que una parte de mi ha desaparecido y esa parte era la razón por la que yo disfrutaba ser una seilor - termino diciendo

Las demás chicas no dijeron nada pero todas las inerts sentían lo mismo, era como si la fuerza que las ayudaba a continuar se hubiese esfumado dejándolas débiles y solas.


	4. GRIS

Mina se fue, después de decir aquello se sintió algo menos ahogada, mas tranquila pero a laves triste porque aunque no lo admitiese le había dolido dejar a sus amigas después de caminar durante un rato llego al parque numero 10 se sentó en una banca y a su mente volvieron las batallas pasadas pero por alguna razón en sus recuerdos, en todas las escenas había una figura que permanecía borrosa una silueta que era muy parecida a la de la princesa trato de recordar pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hiso desistir, se llevo las manos a la cabeza sujetándola fuertemente, cuando sintió una suave mano sobre su hombro levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos grises de yue al verlo por un momento le pareció estar viendo a cierto chico de verdes ojos y largo cabello plateado en un arranque se levanto y se abraso del chico, él algo sorprendido acaricio torpemente el rubio cabello de la chica no dijo nado solo estuvieron así un rato, las lagrimas de ella empaparon la camisa de el , en cualquier otra situación, el hubiera protestado pero por alguna razón sentía un extraño vinculo que lo unía a al alocada rubia después de verla llorar deseo destruir el origen de ese sufrimiento.

Oye te sientes mejor - susurro el chico

No vas a preguntarme porque lloraba – dijo Mina ya mas calmada

No porque se que no me vas a decir la verdad – contesto el

Y que te ase pensar eso? - pregunto ella

No se, solo lo sospecho – contesto el dirigiendo su vista al cielo

Yue me arias un favor – pregunto la rubia en un susurro

Claro dime que quieres?- prgunto el algo dudoso

Me acompañas a tomar un helado – dijo con una gran sonrisa

El peli plateado la miro algo extrañado y sorprendido, mas la rubia solo sonrió y arrastro al chico hacia una heladería cercana después de pedir mas de cuatro copas y dejar al chico bastante sorprendido Mina arrastro a Yue a diferentes tiendas comenzando por las de ropa, el chico ya estaba bastante cansado cuando la hiperactiva rubia entro a una nueva tienda esta era de música algo en lo que tanto Yue como Mina coincidieron en gustos algunos días pasaron y la chica se acerco mas a Yue el siempre frio y distante chico era totalmente diferente con la rubia a pesar de quejarse siempre de ella y su hiperactividad cada que regresaba de alguna de sus salidas traía una enigmática sonrisa

Yue que te tiene tan contento - pregunto un día Dreik

Si querido Yue no me digas que estas enamorado de la bella Mina - dijo sonriendo Hiro

Claro que no, como se les ocurre que a mi me pueda gustar esa loca rubia - contesto

¿A si? ¿entonces porque te sonrojas hermanito? - susurro Dreik mostrando una amplia sonrisa

Eso no es asunto suyo - contesto el peli plateado

además han olvidado que estamos aquí cumpliendo una misión - agrego en tono mas serio

No hemos olvidado eso, - contesto Hiro

En ese momento el celular de yue empezó a sonar el chico le dio una rápida mirada y una leve sonrisa surco sus labios sus dos hermanos lo miraron y una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus rostros mientras miraban al peli-plateado

Bueno este bello príncipe se retira - dijo el chico, los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron de manera que a Yue no le pareció nada agradable y en el momento menos esperado ambos se abalanzaron sobre el, Hiro lo sujeto, mientras Dreik le arrebataba el celular y ante la mirada de pánico de Yue abrió el buzón de mensajes y…

"_Te estoy esperando querido gatito quedamos de vernos en el centro comercial ,cierto, no se te abra olvidada o si te estoy esperando te quiere Mina"_ - leyó en vos alta el rubio mientras que con cada palabra se reía mas Yue se soltó de su hermano y le arrebato el celular

Apúrate lindo gatito o la bella princesa se ira – dijo riendo el castaño

Yo los odio, los detesto, los aborrezco! - grito el peli-plateado

Si lo que tu digas KONEKO – chan – dijeron los chicos mientras veían la plateada cabellera de yue desaparecer por la puerta

En el centro comercial una impaciente Mina esperaba al chico estaba a punto de volver a enviarle un mensaje cuando lo vio traía cara de pocos amigos pero ella ya sabia como animarlo levanto la mano y lo llamo, el se acerco algo molesto aun pero al ver a la rubia la cólera se le fue y sonrió, aun no sabia porque pero cada que estaba con la rubia se sentía liberado y olvidaba todo, ambos se dirigieron a recorrer las tiendas de música así pasaron la tarde después de caminar y comprar algunas cosas se sentaron a tomar un helado cuando una explosión hiso salir a la gente de una reconocida tienda de música Yue se levanto y jalo a Mina, de la tienda un extraño humo verde empezó a salir las personas que fueron tocadas por el cayeron al suelo Mina recordó lo que había ocurrido en el cine por un momento estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para transformarse pero recordó que ya no era una seilor, Yue la miro y vio el temor en sus ojos así que la sujeto con fuerza de la mano y se trato de alejar lo mas rápido del lugar no quería que la chica saliera herida en ese momento las seilor hicieron su aparición acompañadas de la princesa, Mina las miro con cierta añoranza

Vamos Mina muévete – dijo Yue

Si tenemos que ocultarnos – contesto la chica

Tranquila no dejare que nada te pase – susurro el sonriendo de lado

Ambos se alejaron pero en el tumulto Yue soltó a la chica y ella se vio arrastrada pero rápidamente logro ocultarse en una tienda desde allí observo la batalla una criatura con cola de serpiente y torso de mujer atacaba a las seilors y por mas esfuerzos que asían no podían acercarse ya que la criatura lanzaba asido en un descuido de jupiter la criatura la lanzo hacia la tienda en la que se ocultaba Mina; la rubia se acerco rápidamente

Mina como has estado - dijo en un susurro la seilor

Jupiter que te pasa tu siempre fuiste la mas fuerte – pregunto la chica al ver el lamentable estado de su amiga

No lo se todas estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes - dijo levantándose

Espera Jupiter que piensas hacer estas muy herida - dijo la chica

No te preocupes - contesto la castaña

En ese momento Mercuri, Mars y Neptuno fueron lanzadas contra las tiendas cercanas por la criatura Jupiter se acerco rápidamente y se puso delante de la princesa Sereniti

Vaya ,vaya que débiles son las seilor siempre imagine que serian mas fuertes pero parece que me he equivocado - dijo un chico de cabello castaño vestido con un traje azul y una mascara color blanco cubriendo su rostro

Quien eres? - exigió saber uranos

O pero que mal educado he sido mi nombre es sirgfrid estrella del cosmos - contesto el chico - bueno me gustaría seguir esta platica pero tengo cosas que hacer medusa encárgate de estas niñas tontas dijo luego saco de su ropa una botella de cristal la levanto y una gran cantidad de hilos plateados que habían salido de las personas tocadas por la niebla se juntaron en la botella una ves dentro se transformaron en el liquido plateado que las iners vieron la primera ves.

Mientras tanto Mina se había acercado demasiado; la bestia la vio y lanzo asido sobre la chica las seilors se quedaron paralizadas al ver como la sustancia caía directo sobre la rubia…..

NA:

Lamento la tardansa ,y los errores ortogradicos


	5. AZUL  TRISTEZA

EL ORIGEN: DOLOROSA VERDAD

"_en __el pasado una vez estuvimos juntos, pero el destino y las circunstancias nos separaron entonces roge a los dioses me dieran una segunda oportunidad de estar a tu lado…y ahora que la tengo no pienso perderla aunque para acercarme a ti deba usar una máscara…__"_

Mina se había acercado demasiado; la bestia la vio y lanzo asido sobre la chica las seilors se quedaron paralizadas al ver como la sustancia caía directo sobre la rubia pero este no logro hace contacto con la chica, Mina cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos cogerla de la cintura abrió los ojos y se vio alzada en brazos de Mizu

No deberías meterte donde no te llaman - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado poniéndola en el suelo

La rubia estaba tan sorprendida que no dijo nada, las seilor estaban en igual estado jamás vieron a un enemigo mostrar piedad por las personas el chico de traje blanco la miro y agrando mas su sonrisa

¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo el mostrando su arrogante sonrisa

Se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la beso dejando más sorprendidas a las seilor y en completo shock a la chica

Mizu deja de jugar – dijo sirgfrid con una leve sonrisa

Oye solo me cobro el favor - contesto el chico

Bay nena - susurro al oído de Mina después tanto Mizu como sirgfrid desaparecieron

La chica toco sus labios aun sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir los gritos de las seilors la sacaron de su estado de shock parpadeo un par de veces, después vio como sus antiguas compañeras destruían al mounstro en un ataque en conjunto cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Ami y Lita seguidas de Sereniti, Rei y las outers se acercaron

Mina estas bien - pregunto Ami al ver que aún estaba algo perdida

Si eso creo – contesto en un susurro la rubia

¿Qué haces aquí? ya no eres una de nosotras - dijo la sirena

Yo estaba con Yue y… o cielos ¿dónde está él? - dijo asustada al no ver al peli-plateado por ningún lado

Mina! - Grito el chico apareciendo seguido de algunos policías

Oh! Yue no se qué paso nos separamos y no supe que paso - dijo ella mientras corría asía el chico

Tranquila ya todo paso - susurro el abrasándola

Hola Yue como has estado – dijo Lita sonriendo al ver como abrasaba a su amiga

Lita, Ami y veo que sus amigas también están aquí - respondió sin soltar a la rubia

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Haruka mirándolo altaneramente

Me llamo Yue Oda soy amigo de Mina - contesto lanzándole una mirada retadora a la rubia mayor

Nosotras nos retiramos saluda a Dreik y Hiro - dijo sonriendo tristemente Lita

Así lo haré, adiós chicas - contesto

Un mes había pasado desde que Mina dejo a las seilors un mes en el que. Solo había visto a sus amigas en algunas pocas ocasiones después del ataque al centro comercial la mayoría de veces vio a las chicas en casa de Yue pero cada que las veía le perecían más débiles y pálidas hablo con ellas pero parecían tan cansadas que no se atrevió a preguntar nada. aparte cada noche tenia extraños sueños sobre la batalla contra galaxia había algo que no encajaba en sus recuerdos, algo faltaba, después de mucho esfuerzo logro hacer unos dibujos sobre la silueta que veía parecía una seilor pero también se parecía mucho a la princesa no sabía qué hacer por un lado quería discutirlo con las chicas pero a Rei no la veía desde el ataque en cuanto a Ami Y Lita la mayoría de veces trataban de evitarla y a Artemis y Luna hacia casi un mes que habían desaparecido ella creyó que al renunciar a ser una seilor el gato se fue así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto . Pero un día al llegar a su departamento se encontró con Ami Y Lita en la puerta de su casa

¿ocurrió algo? - pregunto la joven

no …Mina… nosotras lo sentimos no pudimos apoyarte y te tuviste que ir - dijo Ami al borde de las lagrimas

no yo me fui porque ya no podía soportarlo - contesto la rubia

nosotras tampoco podemos seguir – susurro Lita

renunciamos a ser seilors - dijo Ami

chicas yo… no se qué decirles - dijo Mina mirándolas

no sentimos igual que tu es como si la fuerza que nos mantenía unidas hubiese desaparecido y Rei, ha cambiado tanto ya no es la chica alegre que solía ser ahora es la réplica de Haruka siempre regañándonos no sé como pudimos ser amigas durante tanto tiempo y Darién es tan sobre protector con Sereniti que resulta agotador, a veces nos preguntamos ¿cómo es posible que Sereniti fuese la que salvo la tierra de galaxia? ella parece… tan débil - dijo Lita

creo que hubo otra persona - susurro Mina

¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Ami

vamos traten de recordar las batallas pasadas es como si alguien hubiese borrado una parte importante de ellas - dijo la rubia – hice algunos dibujos de lo que veo y creo que había otra seilor - dijo la rubia

Se apresuró a sacar algunas hojas de un folder Lita y Ami miraron los dibujos de la rubia y una gotita resbalo por su nuca unas horas después de revisarlos y escanearlos Ami saco la imagen de una seilor parecida a la princesa

¿quién podría ser? , ¿porque ya no está con nosotros? – pregunto Ami

no sé pero siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho – dijo Lita mirando la imagen

es como si hubiese sido alguien importante en nuestra vida – comento Mina

¿porque se parece a la princesa? – se preguntó Ami

ella es seilor moon – contesto Artemis

Artemis… ¿dónde has estado? – pregunto la rubia viendo al gato blanco con los ojos vidriosos

Creí que me habías abandonado que no te volvería a ver – dijo, se acercó y lo abraso efusivamente

Mina me estas ahogando - dijo Artemis ya casi azul las chicas rieron de forma nerviosa al ver la expresión del felino pero lucia feliz a pesar del efusivo abrazo que le dio la chica

Luna donde han estado en los últimos meses, tú y Artemis siempre solían estar en las reuniones pero en los últimos meses no los hemos visto donde estuvieron? - preguntaron las chicas

Eso no es importante ahora chicas - contesto Luna dirigiendo una mirada comprensiva alas ex seilors

Chicas hace un año Uranos mato a una de las estrellas del cosmos entonces el espíritu que estaba unido a la princesa Sereniti despertó por completo, para evitar el dolor que causaría en ustedes la perdida de Serena también conocida como seilor moon les borramos la memoria - dijo Artemis ya libre del abrazo de la rubia

Que dices, Luna eso no puede ser - dijo Lita mirando a la gata

Me temo que es la verdad y ahora les voy a regresar sus memorias - dijo Luna

La luna en la frente de la gata se ilumino después una luz salió hacia la frente de las tres seilors conforme sus memorias volvían, las lágrimas empezaron a caer después de un momento todos los recuerdos de las chicas volvieron

Como pudieron susurro - Ami

Fue injusto serena merecía escoger su destino - dijo Mina llorando

Como fue posible que Haruka matase a Seya solo para proteger el maldito futuro - dijo Lita con lagrimas en los ojos

Las outers querían proteger lo que ellas consideran correcto – contesto Artemis

Pero mataron a Seya - objeto Ami

Chicas sospecho que el que mato a Seya fue otro – dijo luna

A que te refieres - preguntaron las tres chicas

No se los puedo explicar ahora pero debido a la muerte de Seya el poder de seilor cosmos despertó y se separo de la princesa Sereniti

Luna… ¿quien es seilor cosmos y porque su espíritu estaba unido a la princesa? - pregunto Ami

Esa es una larga historia - contesto una voz detrás de luna

Princesa Kakyuu?¡ -exclamaron las chicas

Hola chicas como han estado - dijeron tres chicas apareciendo detrás de la princesa de las flores

Ustedes también están aquí? – dijo Mina

Después de los saludos la princesa comenzó a contrales una historia tan antigua como el mismo universo sobre la guardiana del cosmos y el origen de las estrellas cósmicas.

_Al mismo tiempo que la luz nació, el caos y la oscuridad se hicieron presentes tras muchos siglos el cosmos tomo forma y se personifico en una chica, una seilor con el poder de enfrentar al caos así se emparejaron las cosa la seilor del cosmos sello al caos pero cada cierto tiempo la prisión que lo contenía se debilitaba y este volvía recorrer el universo causando destrucción y muerte pero la guardiana del cosmos siempre aparecía y todo volvía a la normalidad así fue y debido a su condición de inmortal seilor cosmos siempre fue solitaria , recorría el universo en absoluta soledad hasta que una vez en uno de sus tantos ataques caos destruyo un planeta y todos sus habitantes perecieron, después de sellarlo seilor cosmos busco sobrevivientes cuando se iba a dar por vencida encontró a cuarto niños únicos sobrevivientes del terrible caos, los llevo con ella ya que su planeta estaba devastado los chicos crecieron y se volvieron bastantes cercanos a la seilor. En un principio seilor cosmos planeaba encontrar un planeta donde los jóvenes pudieran rehacer sus vidas pero estando tanto tiempo juntos los llego a querer tanto que transformo a los chicos en estrellas eternas conocidas como las estrellas cósmicas. _

_El tiempo paso y el caos ataco nuevamente pero no ataco solo se alió con los hijos de la oscuridad desequilibrando la batalla, sailor cosmos y sus guerreros lucharon tres de ellos resultaron gravemente heridos pero a pesar de todo lograron sellar al caos sailor cosmos estaba demasiado débil así que se dirigió hacia el planeta más cercano llevando con ella a las estrellas en aquel planeta los chicos se recuperarían pero antes de que se recuperen completamente un inesperado ataque al reino lunar hizo que sailor cosmos y Ryu partieran dejando a los chicos al cuidado de la princesa de aquel planeta ._

_Al llegar a la luna la sailor se dio cuenta de que el caos no había sido sellado, ella no estaba recuperada por completo así que lo único que pudo hacer para proteger al reino lunar fue usar el poder que le quedaba para fortalecer el cristal de plata ayudando así a que la reina sereniti se encargara de enviar al caos hacia el rincón más oscuro del universo, con la esperanza de evitar que la tierra sea destruida y así poder darle a la princesa de la luna y a sus guerreras la oportunidad de renacer en la tierra y tener una nueva vida, pero seilor cosmos quedo al borde la muerte. Ryu al ver que era imposible salvar a la guardiana uso sus poderes para unir el espíritu de cosmos al de la princesa de la luna y como fue el deseo de la reina sereniti la princesa renació como humana y tanto ella como sus guerreras fueron protegidas por el poder de la guardiana del cosmos, la princesa creció y fue despertando su poder ,en su interior también creció el poder de cosmos, con el tiempo la princesa y seilor cosmos se separarían y todo volvería a la normalidad o eso creyó Ryu… pero no conto con que sus hermanos también hubiesen reencarnado y llegarían a la tierra buscando a una princesa a la cual creían debían de proteger pero poco a poco una de las estrellas se enamoró de la reencarnada sailor cosmos y al parecer la reencarnación de cosmos dejo de ver a los chicos como a sus hermanos y correspondió el amor de la estrella ._

Entonces eso quiere decir que Seya era una de las estrellas cósmicas – pregunto Ami

Así es y no solo el, Yaten y Taiki también – contesto la princesa

Princesa que ocurrió con Yaten y Taiki porque desaparecieron también – pregunto Mina

Ellos se han reunido con sailor cosmos porque a pesar de todo el poder que reside en ellos una vez fue parte de seilor cosmos - contesto la princesa

Chicas su actual enemigo es la misma sailor cosmos para ella ustedes son las culpables de la muerte de su amado y no descansara hasta que los culpables paguen por esta gran ofensa - dijo Star Fighter ….

CONTINUARA…

Grasias por los comentarios


	6. VIOLETA  MASCARAS

Gracias por los comentarios, tratare de actualizar mas regularmente pero es que estoy teniendo una falta de inspiración…

CAP 6

VIOLETA - _DETRÁS DE LA MASCARA, VERDASES OCULTAS_

"_Todos usamos mascaras, para esconder a nuestro verdadero yo, para ocultar un secreto, pero tarde o temprano la máscara cae y se hace trisas dejando al descubierto nuestro secreto…nuestra verdadera cara…" _

Chicas su actual enemigo es la misma sailor cosmos para ella ustedes son las culpables de la muerte de su amado y no descansara hasta que los culpables paguen por esta gran ofensa - dijo star faiter

Después de discutirlo un momento las chicas decidieron avisar a las seilor exteriores sobre el motivo y origen del enemigo y para mayor credibilidad la princesa Kakyû decidió acompañarlas escoltada por sus guerreras pero al salir a la calle no esperaban encontrar un clima tan helado las personas caminaban por la calle casi como zombis ninguno parecía tener idea de lo que hacían después de ver el devastador ambiente las chicas se apresuraron al templo hikagua ,no pensaban esperar a que todo quedara devastado, debían encontrar una solución al problema y debía ser rápido.

Al llegar hallaron a todas las outers reunidas, las chicas corrieron escaleras arriba en el momento justo para evitar que un rayo del enemigo impactara a la princesa Sereniti. Lita logro saltar y alejar a Sereniti del ataque, las demás sailors peleaban con distintas criaturas, en medio de la batalla tres chicos con mascaras aparecieron rápidamente Ami, Mina y Lita se dispusieron a transformarse pero entonces cayeron en cuenta de que habían dejado sus plumas de transformación y estaban completamente indefensas

Chicas ustedes son sailors recuerden que no importa lo que pase ustedes siguen siendo las guerreras de la luna llena si desean proteger lo que más aman entonces no necesitaran sus plumas – dijo Luna, las star light asistieron dándoles ánimos

Poder estelar de mercurio!

Poder estelar de jupiter!

Poder estelar de Venus!

Las frentes de las chicas se iluminaron y después de un segador brillo las tres seilors aparecieron pero sus trajes habían cambiado los listones de su espalda se alargaron volviéndose parecidos a los que lucia sailor moon en la metamorfosis lunar y las tres tenían armas, la de Júpiter era una fina espada de plata con doble filo tenía una brillante esmeralda en la empuñadura, la de mercuri era una fina lira incrustada con diminutos zafiros y finalmente en las muñecas de venus aparecieron dos brazaletes que se extendieron hasta sus manos .

vaya al fin aparecen las demás seilors - dijo el chico de cabello rubio su traje era verde y un antifas color esmeralda cubría su rostro

creí que las únicas que pelearían serian las tontas outer creer que nos van a derrotar pagaran caro su ofensa – dijo Mizu

así que se dignaron a aparecer, las "guerreras de la luna" – comento sarcástico sirgfrit

ustedes son están departe de sailor cosmos no es así – pregunto Mercuri

a si es nosotros estamos aquí para tomar venganza y asarles pagar por el sufrimiento que le ocasionaron a seilor cosmos - contesto Mizu

Las demás sailor recuperaron la memoria, en ese instante uranos cayó al suelo, ella era la culpable de toda la tragedia la princesa Sereniti se acerco lentamente pero Toxido max le impidió seguir avanzando, las outer y mars miraron a las demás, las tres chicas estaban en frente de los chicos y no tenían la intensión de retroceder la tensión era bastante y en el momento menos esperado la batalla empezó Júpiter y el rubio chocaron sus espadas ocasionando que varios rayos salieran en diferentes direcciones mercuri enfrento al castaño con sus ondas sonoras el chico tenía en manos una extraña flauta el sonido emitido por la flauta creó una corriente eléctrica que choco con las ondas sonoras de mercuri provocando una gran explosión Mizu utilizo su infierno cósmico pero el ataque fue absorbido por el escudo divino que creo venus la lucha siguió hasta dejar al limite a las seilors y a los chicos y cuando todo parecía perdido la princesa Sereniti con juntamente con Kakyû purificaron el lugar, entonces los tres guerreros cayeron al suelo y de sus cuerpos salió un oscuro poder las mascaras que cubrían sus rostros se desprendieron y quedaron destrozadas, mas lo que sorprendió a las chicas fue que al desaparecer las mascaras, los rostros de Yaten, Taiki y Dreik quedaron al descubierto

ustedes – dijo Lita mirando a los chicos

hola Lita - dijo Dreik sonriendo débilmente

porque ,porque ustedes - susurro Ami

somos guerreros pero nosotros fuimos controlados al igual que sailor cosmos es controlada en este momento por el caos - contesto Taiki

Mina eres una llorona - dijo Yaten débilmente sonriendo

Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se inclinaba y abrasaba al peli - plateado y ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas los guerreros empezaron a desaparecer, Dreik miro como sus hermanos desaparecían rápidamente creó un escudo que rodeo a los chicos evitando que terminaran de desaparecer

Hace tiempo no pude hacer nada por ustedes ahora los protegeré - dijo mientras sujetaba su espada con fuerza

Que pasa porque están desapareciendo - pregunto Ami mientras se aferraba a Taiki

Ella nos llama… serena está muy sola ahora que Seiya ya no está y el caos se a encargado de llenar su corazón de odio hacia las guerreras de la luna - contesto Taiki

En ese momento la fuerza que trataba de llevarse a los chicos desapareció, el rubio clavo su espada en el suelo y se enderezo, Lita se acerco al chico dispuesta a ayudarlo pero en un descuido de la chica, la beso para luego desaparecer…

CONTINUARA…

Es demasiado corto y la pelea no esta muy explicada es que no se meda nada bien describir las peleas. Tratare de tardar menos en actualizar gracias por los comentarios


	7. MARRON  EL PRELUDIO DE BATALLA

CAP 7

_MARRON - EL PRELUDIO DE BATALLA_

"_Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, eso es lo que siempre dicen, pero realmente puedes mantener la esperanza… cuando todo parece perdido, cuando nuestra mascara a caído y nada parece que volverá a ser como antes…"_

En ese momento la fuerza que trataba de llevarse a los chicos desapareció, el rubio clavo su espada en el suelo y se enderezo, Lita se acerco al chico dispuesta a ayudarlo pero en un descuido de la chica, la beso para luego desaparecer…

¡Ryu! que demonios piensas hacer? – grito Taiki poniéndose en pie con ayuda de la peliazul

¿Que pasa adonde fue? - pregunto Lita

va a enfrentarse al caos… es un idiota no podrá derrotarlo - contesto Yaten levantándose con ayuda de la rubia

El único que podría hacer despertar a Serena es Seya pero en su estado… dudo que puedan vencerla solas - susurro el castaño

En el templo Hikagua algunas horas después los chicos descansaban al igual que las chicas mientras en la sala las outers , las princesas y Darién discutían sobre que harían ahora que sabían que el enemigo era la misma seilor cosmos y lo que mas les dolía era tener que enfrentar a quien en el pasado se había sacrificado tanto por ellas pero a pesar de todo estaban decididas a proteger a Sereniti

Chicas debemos prepararnos no sabemos que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante lo mejor es permanecer juntas por si ella nos ataca – dijo Setsuma

Yo estoy de acuerdo en este momento corremos peligro y lo mejor es permanecer juntas para protegernos – apoyo Michiru

Bien esta decidido nos quedaremos aquí y protegeremos a Sereniti y a la princesa Kaikyu – dijo sailor star helear

Me perece bien, chicas les deseamos suerte - dijo Yaten que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta acompañado de Taiki

Gracias por todo pero, es momento de que nos vayamos – dijo el castaño

A donde irán - pregunto Darién

Nos gustaría ayudarlos pero después de todo nuestro deber es estar alado de seilor cosmos además no sabemos que paso con Ryu - contesto el peli-plateado

Quienes Ryu? - preguntaron las iners apareciendo detrás de los chicos

Ryu es el verdadero nombre de Dreik - susurro Taiki cabizbajo

El es mi hermano y… es un completo idiota debemos saber que le ocurrió además eso es asunto nuestro – contesto Yaten

Los chicos salieron de la casa de Rei, a paso lento se alejaron por las gradas Lita corrió tras ellos seguida de Mina Y Ami, Sereniti las vio alejarse y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla Rei iba a llamar a las chicas pero la princesa lunar la detuvo, luego se alejo un poco de sus guardianas para dejar correr libremente sus lagrimas, se inclino un poco para abrasarse a si misma de repente sintió unos delgados brazos rodearla levanto ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los zafiros de star fahiter la seilor la miraba con cariño y comprensión la princesa lunar se aferro a la seilor y lloro dejando salir todo lo que se había estado guardando todo lo que no podía mostrar frente a sus guardianas se sentía tan culpable… debido a su debilidad todo estaba tan mal, las seilor se estaban separando y ella no podía hacer nada, no tenia la fuerza de serena para mantener a sus guardianas unidas star faihgter acaricio el cabello de la princesa lunar nunca lo dijo pero verla tan sola tan débil y frágil le recordó a ella en el momento en que se separo de Seya, además ella sentía un gran cariño por serena y ver a la princesa llorar le recordaba tanto a la otra rubia, cuando siendo Seya la vio llorar de desesperación por no saber nada de Darién.

Todo saldrá bien… de alguna manera no debe preocuparse tanto… yo te protegeré – susurro la pelinegra olvidando todo el decoro

Gracias star fahiter - dijo la princesa aun abrasada a la seilor

La princesa de las flores sonrió al escuchar aquella conversación sabia que la princesa de la luna era fuerte pero ahora se sentía sola, al igual que serena, ella lo sabia después de todo ella también se sintió así cuando llego a la tierra, entonces conoció a la pequeña chibi chibi, a serena y a la princesa de la luna que irradiaban un aura de paz y una calidez única. Ella sin duda, poseía la luz de la esperanza y serena no se dejaría vencer por el caos de eso estaba segura.

Princesa ha visto a Haruka? - pregunto Michiru

No, debe estar con las demás - dijo Sereniti que estaba alado de la estrella fugas

No, la he buscado y no la puedo encontrar por ningún lado - contesto pensativa la sirena

Uranos se fue siguiendo a los hermanos kou - contesto star Maker

Michiru miro a la estrella luego salió corriendo ya estaba llegando a las gradas del templo cuando Setsuma la sujeto por el brazo los ojos aguamarina de la chica estaban llenos de lagrimas cayo al suelo llorando cuando ocurrió aquello jamás pensó que las cosas fueran a terminar así… solo querían proteger el futuro y ahora habían provocado la ira y el odio de el mas poderoso enemigo al que habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

Deberían regresar con su princesa – dijo yaten molesto

Iremos con ustedes porque a pesar de todo serena también es nuestra amiga - contestaron las chicas

Hagan lo que quieran - contesto el oji-verde

Taiki no se molestaba en decir nada porque sabia que seria inútil tratar de hacer que las chicas regresaran al templo lo que si le molestaba era que desde hace un rato tenohu los venia siguiendo pero después de pensarlo disidió ignorarlo caminaron un rato entre las personas que seguían como zombis al llegar al departamento las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas era la casa de los hermanos Oda eso significaba que… las tres chicas miraron a los jóvenes y cayeron en cuenta del gran parecido que tenían ellos con los supuestos hermanos de Kai entonces entendieron porque al conocer a Yue y Hiro sintieron que los conocían desde antes . Taiki abrió la puerta todos entraron una ves dentro los chicos se sentaron en los sillones frente a ellos las chicas los observaban esperando que hacer

Que hacemos ahora pregunto Mina mirando a los chicos

Esperar la puerta se abrirá y entonces podremos ir con serena - contesto Taiki

Si solo pudiéramos despertar a Seya el podría traer devuelta a Serena – susurro Yaten

¿A que se refieren? ¿Seya acaso no murió? - pregunto Lita

Somos inmortales además el sable lunar no logro atravesar el corazón de seya - contesto Taiki

Entonces el esta vivo - dijo Ami esperanzada en lograr conseguir la ayuda del pelinegro

Así es, el vive pero esta sumido en un profundo sueño es imposible despertarlo – contesto el castaño

Algo podremos hacer seguro que de alguna manera podremos despertarlo - dijeron las chicas

Tal ves pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar – contesto Yaten

De repente la habitación se ilumino y los chicos fueron tele-transportados a un gran salón. el lugar estaba vacio no había nadie o eso pensaron hasta que unos los lentos pasos los hicieron levantar la cabeza al inicio de las gradas estaba Ryu su traje verde había sido sustituido por uno negro, sus ojos azules se habían tornado rojos, los miro a todos pero por su expresión parecía no ver nada yaten y Taiki lo observaron dolidos no esperaban ver a su hermano como sirviente del caos en ese momento otro haz de luz ilumino la habitación y obligo a los chicos a cerrar los ojos, cuando los pudieron a abrir, vieron que las guerreras de la luna y a las estrellas junto con la princesa Sereniti, la princesa Kakyiu y toxido max habían sido transportados al salón. Las seilor observaron a su alrededor a unos metros de ellas vieron a los chicos y las ex seilor en ese momento la conocida voz de seilor moon se escucho por todo el gran salón

"Bienvenidas al palacio cósmico guerreras de la luna llena" – dijo la voz

todos buscaron el origen de la voz pero fueron interrumpidos, cuando el suelo se sacudió con violencia para luego empezar a desintegrarse Yaten reacciono, cogiendo a Mina en brazos y salto hacia las rocas que empezaban a caer antes que las sombras que se alzaban como tentáculos en el fondo los atraparan Taiki lo siguió con Ami, Lita no pudo hacer nada y fue arrastrada por las sombras Star Faiter tomo a Sereniti y Maker a la princesa de las flores ambas guerreras siguieron a los chicos, Plut y Neptuno fueron atrapadas y arrastradas al fondo al igual que Satur y Toxsido Max.

Yaten seguido de Helear,Faiter y Sereniti saltaron hacia una puerta que se abrió en uno de los extremos del salón mientras Taiki, Maker y Kaikyu saltaron hacia el extremo opuesto

Hacia donde iremos - pregunto Mina cuando Yaten la coloco en el suelo

Mas adelante esta el salón del trono y la cámara de guerra ambos fueron creados cuando caos se apodero de la voluntad de seilor cosmo - contesto el oji verde

Entonces iremos en busca de cosmos - preguntaron Helear y faigter mirando al chico

No … ir ahora a enfrentar a cosmos seria un suicidio debemos encontrar a las demás Y si hay una posibilidad tratar de despertar a Seya - contesto

Mientras en el lado contrario…

¿Taiki?... ¿que hay más adelante? - pregunto seilor Mercuri

Seya – susurro el castaño…


	8. NEGRO – SILENCIO   PARTE I

CAP 8

NEGRO – SILENCIO - PRIMERA PARTE

EL PASADO QUE NOS UNIO…

"Entonces_ sentí el frio y la vida que había en mi se fue esfumando…pude ver tus lagrimas y quise consolarte pero fui incapaz de de moverme quise decirte cuanto te amaba, entonces vi como el odio te consumía y te vi culparte no podía soportarlo quise gritarte que yo no estaba muerto pero fue imposible y el velo de oscuridad me arrastro…"_

Todo era oscuro a su alrededor, pero aun recordaba el frio metal atravesando su piel, la calidez de su sangre escapando de su cuerpo y llevándose su vida escuchaba ala rubia llorara quiso decirle que la amaba que todo estaría bien pero no logro articular ninguna palabra y sus ojos se cerraron.

Entonces se vio transportado a un lugar oscuro estuvo allí quien sabe cuanto pero de repente la oscuridad fue tomando forma una potente luz ilumino el lugar y el pelinegro se vio parado frente a un imponente palacio algo extrañado miro el lugar ¿había muerto y llegado al paraíso? Sacudió la cabeza y oyó una risa infantil que provenía del jardín, se encamino hacia allí y vio a tres niños jugando, los observo bien y vio el gran parecido que los pequeños tenían con sus hermanos. El que perecía ser el mayo un niño de unos 8 o 9 corrió hacia la entrada del palacio. Seiya lo siguió con la vista y se encontró con la mirada azulina de una mujer de gran belleza, llevaba en brazos a un pequeño bebe de un año, el niño tenia el cabello dorado y los ojos azules sonreía en brazos de la mujer los demás niños también corrieron hacia la entrada sonriendo.

La escena cambio y frente a Seiya apareció la mujer pero, su rostro estaba surcado por lagrimas mientras sujetaba con fuerza al bebe y corría hacia el interior de lo que parecía una cámara subterránea, detrás de ella cuatro guardias la seguían llevando a los demás niños que temblaban ligeramente la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro hablo en una lengua extraña para Seiya, la imponente puerta se abrió y en el interior el pelinegro pudo ver una gran cama en medio de la habitación alrededor había libreros ,unos cuantos sillones, una pequeña despensa, una mesa, el lugar era iluminado por grandes arañas que colgaban del techo los guardias y la mujer entraron rápidamente bajaron a los niños y vieron expectantes a la dama

Mi señora? - dijo uno de los guardias

Dame un minuto Ayame - susurro ella aun abrasando al pequeño bebe

Seitaro , Sirgfrit, Mitzu - llamo a los niños

¿Mama que va a pasar? – pregunto el niño mayor

No se preocupen - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo a los niños

Seitaro - dijo inclinándose hacia el mayor – debes cuidar a tus hermanos en especial a Ryu

Lo are mamá - dijo el pequeño pelinegro tratando de contener las lagrimas

Los quiero - dijo besando a cada uno de lo niños luego deposito al bebe sobre la cama

Salió por la puerta los niños observaron la cabellera castaña de su madre desaparecer y al instante la puerta se cerro.

una gran explosión hiso estremecerse el lugar, la mujer recitaba un extraño conjuro seiya la miraba el cuerpo de la dama fue rodeado por un aura dorada y de su espalda salieron seis hermosas alas blancas lentamente las plumas de las alas se desprendieron y se pegaron en la puerta formando un ave de color blanco cuando el conjuro termino la castaña cayó al suelo Seiya quiso ayudarla pero solo logro atravesar el cuerpo, los guardias se habían adelantado de repente se oyeron unos desgarradores gritos y delante de la lastimada dama apareció una mujer de cabellos rojos, delicadas facciones y ojos color rubí

Has protegido a tus hijos Amara? – dijo la pelirroja

has huido de tu prisión … pero esta libertad no te durara cosmos te volverá a sellar- susurro Amara

Realmente no se de que te quejas, cuando tu y tu estúpido rey fueron los que me liberaron - contesto Caos

Creímos que terminaríamos la guerra – susurro la castaña

Es lo que a ocurrido, si todos están muertos, no podrán volver a pelear y para siempre reinara el silencio – dijo riendo tétricamente la pelirroja

Esto no es lo que quería todo es mi culpa pero se que cosmos te detendrá y serás encerrado otra ves – dijo con determinación Amara

Si puede que tengas razón pero para cuando llegue será demasiado tarde porque tu pueblo ya no existe querida Reyna – contesto sonriendo Caos.

De un rápido movimiento atravesó el pecho de la Reyna, pero la sangre que se derramo rápidamente fue absorbida por la puerta y la hermosa ave se tiño de rojo la pelirroja contemplo el suceso sin inmutarse de repente otro estremecimiento se sintió, la sonrisa en su rostro se borro y una mueca deformo sus delicadas facciones

Has llegado tarde cosmos – susurro después salió corriendo

Seiya quiso seguirla pero no pudo fuertes temblores se sintieron por todo el lugar gritos y voces, ero todo lo que Seiya escuchaba después de lo que parecieron horas todo quedo en silencio repentinamente un aura de paz y tranquilidad inundo el lugar y ante el sorprendido pelinegro apareció una joven algo lastima y con leves cortes, vestía como una seilor su traje era blanco y en su cintura pendía una espada, un espejo y una lira. En su mano sujetaba un báculo de plata, ojos eran de color azul y su cabello plateado estaba sujeto en dos odangos que terminaban en largas colas, lo que sorprendió a Seiya fue el rostro de la joven era como ver a su querida bombón con algunos años mas.

La joven corrió hacia Amara la levanto con cuidado y las lagrimas surcaron su bello rostro

Lo siento, realmente lamento no haber llegado antes – susurro la joven

No es culpa tuya – contesto suavemente la Reyna

Estas viva? … no hables te curare y te pondrás bien… - dijo la sorprendida chica

Es tarde para mi - susurro

No, estarás bien, te pondrás bien – decía la joven mientras levantaba su báculo

No querida Silen este es el castigo por haber liberado a ese monstro, pero por favor, cuida de mis niños ellos… son… inocentes… de este crimen - dijo la reina y quedo en los brazos de la joven

Ella contemplo el cuerpo sin vida de la castaña, con sumo cuidado la coloco en el suelo y dirigió su mirada a la enorme puerta…

La luz volvió a inundar la habitación y la escena cambio Seiya estaba parado en un gran salón de repente el silencio fue roto por las alegres voces de tres adolecentes que entraron corriendo Seiya los vio ahora se parecían mas a sus hermanos vio la arrogante mirada de Mitzu, mientras alardeaba sobre lo bueno que se había vuelto con la espada, Sirgfrid rio

Serás todo lo bueno que quieras pero es imposible que superes a Ryu – contesto el pelinegro

A si, pues eso te deja a ti en tercer lugar hermanito – contesto el peli-plateado

eres un presumido y arrogante – dijo Seitaro

lo que pasa es que estas celoso querido – contesto el peli-plateado

yo… celoso… de ti hermanito por favor yo soy el mejor en todo – dijo riendo el pelinegro

chicos dejen de pelear que clase de ejemplo le piensan dar a Ryu - les reprocho el castaño

por favor hermano no le pidas peras al olmo – contesto un niño rubio de unos doce años

que has dicho enano - dijeron los chicos viendo asesinamente al niño

lo obvio porque pedir que ustedes dejen de pelear y se comporte seria como pedirles que dejen de ser ustedes chicos - contesto con una sonrisa arrogante

Sirgfrid soltó una carcajada mirando a sus hermanos ponerse rojos de cólera. Seiya también se rio era divertido, entonces sintió una penetrante mirada levanto la cabeza y la vio, allí, en el segundo piso estaba Silen, los miraba con gran cariño y se rio mientras los observaba Sirgfrid veía a sus hermanos pelearse nuevamente mientras Ryu suspiro aquello era cosa de todos los días.

Seiya se vio nuevamente cegado y frente a el aparecieron los cuatro chicos solo que ahora lucían de unos veinte años, los cuatro estaban en un gran salón de fiesta varias parejas bailaban y un grupo de chicas los veía descaradamente, los cuatro parecían nerviosos

¿cuánto mas va tardar Silen? - pregunto el peli-plata

ya dejen de comportarse como si nunca hubieran asistido a una fiesta – dijo el castaño

bueno hermanito creo que nos comportamos así precisamente porque nunca hemos asistido a una "_fiesta_" –contesto sarcásticamente – Ryu

En ese momento los reyes del lugar entraron acompañados de la siempre joven Sailor cosmos ellos lucían felices pero a pesar de la sonrisa de cosmos algo opacaba sus brillantes ojos se acerco a los chicos

vengan conmigo tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo la joven

¿qué pasa silen? - pregunto el rubio una ves que salieron del salón

chicos … es momento de… separarnos – susurro la joven viendo hacia el oscuro cielo

¿Que? …a que te refieres como que tenemos que separarnos – pregunto Seitaro

Seitaro, Ryu, Mitzu, Sirgfrid ustedes deben de continuar con su vida… aquí en este planeta esa fue la promesa que le hice a su madre – dijo la joven evitando mirarlos

¿De qué hablas? es una broma verdad – dijo Ryu

No chicos es en serio no pueden seguir conmigo – contesto la joven

¿Porque?– pregunto Seitaro

Lo siento dijo y salió corriendo hacia el hermoso jardín

Silennnnnn! - grito el pelinegro y salió detrás de la chica

Los demás chicos también corrieron y se adentraron en el enorme laberinto que estaba mas adelante, Seiya los siguió, en el laberinto escuchaba las voces de los jóvenes se habían separado pero de repente oyó dos voces que conocía bien

Por favor explícamelo que no entiendo – decía el pelinegro

Que es lo que quieres dijo la joven ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo

Dime porque no puedo seguir a tu lado… porque? –cuestiono nuevamente el chico

Seitaro yo soy inmortal siempre estaré aquí siempre no sabes lo difícil que es para mi ver envejecer y morir a quienes quiero – susurro cosmos

Seitaro camino hacia la joven coloco sus manos en los hombros de la chica, ella levanto la cabeza y seiya vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la peliplata sintió deseos de abrasarla de consolarla entonces seitaro le dijo algo que hiso que seiya recordara a su rubia bombón

Y no puedo acompañarte, déjame acompañarte Silen – dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba a los ojos

Seitaro no sabes lo que pides - dijo la joven en un susurro

Claro que lo se, lo escuche una ves si tu deseas puedes darme la inmortalidad - dijo el joven

Seitaro es muy difícil ver a los que quieres morir es una carga muy pesada no puedo condenarte a ti a la triste soledad de la inmortalidad – contesto ella

Nosotros también queremos seguir contigo… por toda la eternidad – contestaron tres voces a espaldas de Seiya

La chica los miro, ellos sonrieron, de repente el cuerpo de cosmos se rodeo de luz que fue creciendo y rodeo también a los chicos los cinco fueron elevados a algunos centímetros después todo volvió a la normalidad Seiya se sorprendió al ver la nueva apariencia de los chicos los cuatro llevaban puestos trajes de deferentes colores Mitzu vestía un traje blanco entallado sin mangas y una fina armadura cubría su pecho, portaba unos guantes blancos y en la parte superior dos gemas de color topacio, Ryu vestía igual pero su traje era verde y en vez de guantes llevaba brazaletes adornados con dos gemas color esmeralda y en su espalda apareció una espada , el traje de Sirgfrid era color azul sus manos fueron cubiertas por guantes color azul oscuro y en el dorso aparecieron dos zafiros y por ultimo el traje de Seitaro era color gris oscuro y en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes que solo cubrían el dorso de las manos del chico y también estaban adornadas con dos gemas de color rojo que resaltaban en su oscuro traje .

El lugar se ilumino de nuevo y Seiya entonces se vio en la superficie de un desolado planeta, frente a él estaban los cuatro chicos en el suelo bastante lastimados mas adelante una lastimada cosmos le hacia frente a una chica pelirroja se podía ver que ambas estaban en su limite y en un ultimo esfuerzo cosmos ataco

Vuelve al espejo de la niebla caos – grito la joven y frente a ella apareció un espejo de plata

Crees que me iré tan fácil mente – contesto la pelirroja con dificultad

Canto divino/lamento oscuro - gritaron ambas

Dos poderosas fuerzas chocaron, la luz y la oscuridad, por un momento Seiya se vio segado y en el momento en que abrió los ojos vio a la chica de cabellos plateados apenas y se mantenía en pie lentamente camino hacia los chicos levanto sus manos y los cinco fueron rodeados por una esfera de luz que brillo levente para después desaparecer Seiya también viajo en la esfera y aterrizaron en un lugar conocido para el pelinegro era su planeta natal. Allí vio a la chica caer, al parecer había agotado sus energías, nuevamente la escena cambio frente a él estaban Seitaro y cosmos

Me tengo que ir Seitaro me he equivocado caos no es el enemigo debo evitar que la vacuidad destruya el milenio de plata – dijo la chica

Te acompañare - dijo el joven

No sei esta vez no puedes ir conmigo debes quedarte aquí y proteger a la princesa si no logro sellar a la vacuidad las únicas que pueden devolverla al abismo de la niebla son la doce princesas que posen los diferentes cristales estelares – contesto

Pero Silen aun no te as recuperado –protesto el chico

Seitaro yo estaré bien pero tengo algo para ti - dijo sonriendo estiro su mano y seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido eran sus broches de transformación

Una ves mas se vio arrastrado a otra escena frente a él estaba un destruido palasio, en la luna, se acerco y frente a él vio a dos mujeres peli-plateadas una llevaba una corona y un vestido blanco, la otra llevaba puesto un desecho traje de seilor

Reyna Sereniti use el poder del cristal de plata – dijo cosmos

Pero ya no hay esperanza – contesto la Reyna

Siempre hay esperanza confié en mi - contesto la joven con una mirada llena de decisión

La Reyna hiso aparecer el cedro lunar y el cristal de palta brillo en todo su esplendor empezando a hacer retroceder a la oscuridad, pero la Reyna empezó a debilitarse y cuando iba a caer fue sujetada por cosmos, una inmensa luz blanca salió de el cuerpo de la seilor y fortaleció el cristal de plata dándole la fuerza para sellar a la oscuridad y enviar a caos hacia algún lugar lejano del universo todo había terminado pero para horro de seiya el cuerpo de cosmos empezó a desaparecer entonces apareció, Ryu corrió hacia la guerrera pero era tarde las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, miro el cristal estelar de cosmos quedar suspendido frente a él ,entonces hiso algo que cambiaria el destino de todos levanto sus manos y sus brazaletes brillaron

Luz estelar manifiéstate y da a los que han muerto en este lugar la oportunidad de renacer en la tierra – dijo - la luz cubrió la luna y cientos de semillas estelares se elevaron envueltas en burbujas y allí en medio de todas vio, la de la princesa de la luna con un movimiento de su mano junto la semilla de la princesa y el cristal de cosmos

Espero que nos volvamos a ver seilor cosmos - dijo en un triste suspiro luego desapareció del lugar

Seiya vio la escena cambiar miro sorprendido a los jóvenes delante de él, eran sus hermanos el día que llegaron a Tokio ahí estaba su bombón de brazo de Darién después de eso volvió a revivir todas las cosas que pasaron en la tierra y se sintió como un tonto como no se había dado cuenta de que seilor moon y Serena eran la misma persona, vio su despedida en la azotea de la escuela ( NA: la verdad no me acuerdo si fue allí o no...) y después las cosas que pasaron hasta que las outers lo rodearon y su supuesta muerte a manos de uranos aunque al ver los ojos de la seilor de los vientos antes de atacarlo noto que estos se habían vuelto completamente negros sin brillo como si algien la estuviera controlando …

No era ella – susurro

Te has dado cuenta – comento una voz a su espalda – seiya volteo y vio a…

Reyna Amara – dijo sorprendido

Hola Seiya – contesto la castaña

Pero como…tu ...no estas muerta? – pregunto aun sorprendido

Si mi querido Seiya pero tu estas en el limbo, no estas muerto gracias a tu condición de inmortal –dijo la dama

Eso quiere decir que …esos eran mis recuerdos yo soy Seitaro - susurro el pelinegro

Asi es hijo y ahora debes volver y despertar para evitar que tus hermanos y el universo entero sean destruidos – dijo la castaña

A que te refieres con que todo será destruido – pregunto aun confundido Seiya

Un viejo enemigo ha resurgido y se ha apoderado del corazón de cosmos – dijo la Reyna – recuerda que tu eres el heredero de nuestro reino - susurro estrechando al pelinegro

Después todo se volvió negro y Seiya se vio envuelto en la oscuridad cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación estrecha intento salir pero no se podía mover…

CONTINUARA…

OK ...no se muy bien como acabara esto pero ya se acerca el final. ¿Despertara a tiempo seiya?,¿ podrán sobrevivir las seilors?, no lo sé, aun, porque me he quedado sin inspiración en mitad del cap 9, así que tengan paciencia si me demoro un poco en actualizar , les agradesco sus comentarios y apoyo


	9. NEGRO  SILENCIO PARTE II

Cap 9

NEGRO – SEGUNDA PARTE

EL CORAZON DEL GUERRERO

"_Y Escuche tu voz en el silencio haciendo eco en la oscuridad aun sin saber hacia donde, me deje guiar… y tu cálida energía me saco de la oscuridad llevándome hacia tu voz… "_

_Antorchas de fuego en la noche arderán_

_hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad_

_el humo en el cielo_

_tu sangre en la arena_

_y el miedo en tu hogar_

Yaten acompañado de Mina, Helear, Faigter y Sereniti habían llegado hasta la habitación de seiya sin problemas y eso al peli-plata le parecía demasiado fácil, como si fueran directo a una trampa los chicos entraron y en medio pudieron ver un sarcófago de cristal rodeado de un aura blanca que lo protegía se acercaron lentamente y la puerta detrás suyo se cerro

Sabia que vendrían a esta habitación… que pasa… les remuerde la conciencia – dijo una vos sarcásticamente

¿Serena?- preguntaron

No… serena… ya no existe, llámenme cosmos – dijo saliendo de las sombras

Las chicas y Yaten miraron sorprendidos a la rubia, su aspecto había cambiado, su traje se había vuelto negro al igual que sus ojos en su frente ya no estaba el símbolo lunar y su cabello se torno rubio cenizo

¡Ho! ¿Las he sorprendido tanto que se han quedado sin palabras?-pregunto burlonamente

¿Seilor moon que te he hecho?- dijo uranos entrando por una de las puertas

Pero si es mi querida uranos no sabes como te he echado de menos – dijo la rubia

Por favor vuelve serena regresa y perdóname - dijo la seilor del viento en un susurro

No, me gusta estar así ,por cierto las demás seilor querían saludarlas – contesto cosmos

_Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar_

_tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar_

_arriba en el templo_

_oir entre las piedras_

_la sangre caerá_

Luego levanto sus manos y frente a las chicas aparecieron seis pilares de cristal, dentro de estos estaban atrapadas Lita, Hotaro, Muchiro, Setsuma, Rei y Darién en es momento una puerta se abrió y Taiki, Maker, Kayky y Ami ingresaron a la habitación

Al fin, todos están aquí, me decepcionan chicos esperaba mas lealtad pero parece que ustedes también me han traicionado – dijo la chica

Cosmos no dejes que el caos te domine lucha recuerda a tus amigas – dijo Taiki

Por favor serena nosotras somos amigas - dijo Ami

Vuelve con nosotras serena – apoyo Mina

Si… ustedes… mis amigas – dijo la joven rubia en un susurro

Y por una fracción de segundo los chicos vieron un destello azul en la mirada oscura de la seilor pero tan fugas como apareció, desapareció y una tétrica sonrisa adorno los labios de cosmos la habitación se oscureció un momento y frente a los chicos aparecieron distintas sombras que tomaron forma de todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado hasta ese momento.

_Ahora debes luchar_

_aunque tu vida puedas agotar_

_por tu tierra resistirás_

Las chicas rápidamente se transformaron preparándose para la batalla Yaten se puso a lado de seilor venus mientras Helear y Faigter se colocaron delante de la princesa lunar Taiki, Maker, Kayky y mercuri también se dispusieron a proteger a la princesa de las flores, las sombras atacaron e hicieron retroceder a las jóvenes, mercuri se enfrento a una renacida neherenia mientras Maker y Taiki protegían a la princesa pelirroja de los ataques constantes de un grupo de oscuras criaturas amorfas que atacaban sin descanso hasta que la seilor y el guerrero combinaron sus poderes y destruyeron a las criaturas, suspiraron algo aliviados, pero para horror de los chicos vieron como la masa amorfa que había quedado se volvía a juntar y tomaban forma y en unos segundos frente a los jóvenes aparecieron…

Ami?- pregunto taiki viendo a la joven delante suyo

Hola Taiki – contesto la chica frente a el

Taiki miro a la chica frente a, él, era imposible, se giro y busco con la mirada a mercuri, la vio algo alejada luchando volvió la mirada pero recibió una patada que lo hiso caer, se levanto y miro a _Ami_ sonriendo entonces lo entendió sin pensarlo mas ataco lanzando a la joven contra los muros, ella escupió algo de sangre, ese mismo momento seilor Mercuri sintió un poderoso golpe en el estomago y cayo al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre el castaño vio horrorizado a la seilor …

Te has dado cuenta Taiki si atacas a mi querida _amiga Ami_, mercuri también recibirá el daño duplicado - dijo cosmos dijo riendo la joven

Porque lo haces – dijo el joven

No se… venganza supongo

_Proteges tu pueblo del conquistador_

_que un dia creiste que era tu dios_

_mortal enemigo_

_que ahoga a tu pueblo_

_con su terror_

En otro lugar dos chicas observaban todo a través de un gran cristal que les impedía intervenir ambas mostraban gran preocupación aunque una lo disimulaba bajo una mascara de indiferencia

Si no hubieses sido tan débil esto no estaría pasando – dijo una

Si tu no hubieses sido ambiciosa nada habría pasado - recrimino la otra

No me culpes a mi por tus fracasos y debilidades – contesto

Fue culpa tuya que todo esto esta pasando – dijo con vos baja

Míralas ellas están siendo derrotadas y asi se hacen llamar gerreras no podrían mantener una pelea seria asi quisieran - dijo la otra mirando atravez del ventanal

Ayúdame por favor… – dijo la joven en un susurro

Creo que escuche mal pero a todo esto porque te ayudaría –cuestiona la joven mirando a la chica enfrente suyo

Ambas saldríamos de este agujero y obtendrías tu venganza – contesto la joven sin dejar de ver por aquel cristal

Porque tienes la idea de que quiero vengarme - contesto

Bueno si no quieres lo are yo sola – dijo

Minutos después un aura dorada rodeo a la joven la otra muchacha solo rodo los ojos sabia que era imposible salir de ese lugar no entendía que rayos quería haces su compañera

_El grito del alma ha dejado de hablar_

_las lagrimas riegan la tierra al llorar_

_la sangre ahora es llanto_

_que cubre el relato_

_de la verdad_

Mientras que en un oscuro lugar un adolorido Seiya intentaba soltarse de las largas cadenas que lo sujetaban

Todo a sido culpa tuya – susurro una voz algo tétrica

Quien eres pregunto el joven

Ya no me reconoces Seiya - contesto saliendo de la oscuridad una joven de larga cabellera larga y pelirroja

los ojos de Seiya se abrieron con sorpresa

– Tú – dijo

– si yo - sabes que si no hubiera sido por ti cosmos no hiera caído y nada habría pasado te meres estar aquí y ver lo que van a sufrir tus amigos por culpa tuya - dijo la joven y moviendo su mano

_ahora debes luchar_

_aunque tu vida puedas agotar_

_por tu tierra resistirás_

Hiso aparecer frente al chico un brillante espejo de plata en el que vio a sus amigos luchando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a sus hermanos heridos Intento liberarse pero solo consiguió lastimar más sus muñecas y tobillos deberías meditar sobre todo dijo la pelirroja y desapareció seiya tiro una ves mas tratando de soltarse pero todo fue en vano sentía el dolor en sus muñecas y le parecía que era nada comparado con lo que están sufriendo sus hermanos miro el espejo y vio a taiki recibiendo una paliza departe de ami no entendía porque su hermano no se defendía entonces vio a su hermano volar literalmente por la habitación hasta chocar contra un muro, lo que aterrorizo al pelinegro fue ver a la chica acercarse con una espada hacia el joven castaño que rayos estaba pasando? porque la peli - azul atacaba a Taiki? tanto habían cambiado las cosas mientras él no estaba? Se cuestiono mientras veía la espada peligrosamente cerca de su hermano…

En la habitación que permanecían las chicas también podían observar todo y con gran horror vieron al guerrero estar apunto de morir a manos de la falsa "_Ami" _

Taikiiiiiiiiiiii - gritaron Seiya y una de las chicas

En el salón donde estaban luchando las seilors y los chicos se sintió una gran sacudida en el momento en que "_Ami" _bajo la espada para acabar con el castaño que al ver que sus ataques lastimaban a la seilor dejo de defenderse y recibió todos los golpes Taiki supo que ya no podría salvarse cuando choco contra el muro, la espada bajo con furia dispuesta a acabar con su objetivo pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió y no solo detuvo el ataque sino que también vaporizo a la chica de cabello azul

Seiya ,Serena - susurro el castaño

Las seilors se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito porque en el salón escucharon claramente la vos de la rubia y el pelinegro.

_Aunque mueras por luchar_

_en el campo de batalla_

_tu alma siempre vivirá_

_por buscar la libertad_

Sereniti Y Kakyu se acercaron hacia el sarcófago de cristal y vieron con asombro las muñecas y tobillos del pelinegro cubiertos de sangre, el aura que rodeaba al pelinegro se intensifico más y se expandió por el salón despertando a los que estaban atrapados en las columnas de cristal esto sorprendió y desconcertó a cosmos mientras Darién abrió los ojos sorprendido y desconcertado e intento liberarse al igual que las chicas pero no podían siquiera moverse así que solo eran meros espectadores Yaten y Mercuri aprovecharon el desconcierto momentáneo para poner a salvo a Taiki lo levantaron y resguardaron a lado de las princesas

Serena por favor dente - suplico Darién

Perdónanos por favor eres nuestra amiga y lamentamos haberte lastimado – suplico Hotaru llorando

Por favor - suplicaron Michiru y Setsuma viendo a rubia

No piensas suplicar por tu vida también Rei – pregunto la rubia

fui una tonta – susurro la pelinegra sin atreverse a mirar a la joven

_Aunque mueras por luchar_

_en el campo de batalla_

_tu alma siempre vivirá_

_por buscar la libertad_

Uranos corrió hacia los pilares pero un campo de fuerza le impidió acercarse más lanzándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación cayo pesadamente y fue ayudada por faigter que le tendió la mano, cosmos sonrió complacida al ver el estado lamentable que tenían las seilors

vamos a serlo mas interesante que les parece - dijo sonriendo – acaben con las princesa entonces les perdonare la vida y podrán regresar a su patético planeta

nunca me oíste dijeron Venus y las Stars

CONTINUARA …

Gracias por los comentarios …y los ánimos ahora que a regresado en parte mi inspiración tratare de actualizar mas seguido ,la canción es d tierra santa y me pareció apropiada aunque no se … si no les pareció déjenme su opinión


	10. BLANCO  PUREZA FINAL

"_Cuando todo parece estar perdido… brilla en lo mas profundo del alma la luz de la esperanza y logra hacer que lo imposible se haga real, aunque todos piensen que todo se terminó la luz brillara, traerá paz y nos dará la fuerza para continuar"_

_BLANCO – PUREZA _

_LA ESPERANZA DEL CORAZON_

_LA LUZ QUE BRILLA EN LA OSCURIDAD _

_Oh, oh_

Crees que puedas ayudarlos? - pregunto la pelirroja

Voy a salir y créeme salvare a mi bombón y a mis hermanos - contesto el pelinegro jalando las cadenas

Seiya - susurro una dulce voz

Bombón? – pregunto algo extrañado

El entorno de Seiya brillo y frente a él apareció la imagen de la bella rubia.

_Hay en mi corazon una inquietud  
Hoy te veo tan distante  
Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor  
De repente tu cambiaste  
Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin ti, se que me hara sufrir  
_

La chica corrió hacia él y lo abraso mientras silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, a pesar de saber que todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa de haberse dejado llevar por emociones que jamás debió sentir permitirse sentir en un principio mentiría al decir que se arrepentía porque para ella su amor por Seiya era lo mejor que le había pasado, y por una ves se permitió ser egoísta y no se arrepentiría de su amor, porque no quería pensar en ese momento que era lo que les esperaba solo quería saber que estaba de nuevo con seiya .

_Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final_

Seiya se sintió tan bien era un sueño poder abrasar a su querida rubia, creyó que nunca la volvería a ver, que jamás la volvería a estrechar en sus brazos se sintió tan triste pero allí estaban él la abrasaba y ella no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo todo era tan mágico, con cierta dispersión se separaron queriendo comprobar que no era una cruel ilusión, se vieron a los ojos tratando de decir tanto…

_Oh, oh  
No se por que ha cambiado tu actitud  
Ojala que todo sea un error  
No quiero comprobar que te perdi  
Ni que muestro amor se acabe  
Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi  
Que me vuelve a repetir  
Lo que no quiero oir__  
_

Como … como es que estas aquí?- susurro Seiya

Con algo de ayuda – contesto ella

Pero yo te vi en el espejo …- dijo algo confuso

Seiya yo estoy atrapada en una distorsión dimensional perdí mi cuerpo y no puedo regresar pero tu si te ayudare a regresar y una ves que lo agás dile a Seriniti y Kakyu que usen los doce cristales para sellar a nuestro enemigo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Que pasara contigo? – pregunto

Estaré bien…se me acaba el tiempo? – dijo empezando a sentir que se desvanecía miro a los ojos del pelinegro – prométeme que aras lo que te pedí – susurro

Pero …bombón…. – trato de decir el

Prométemelo seiya – dijo la rubia

Te lo prometo - susurro aunque sentía que algo terrible pasaría

_Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final  
_

Seiya la miro a los ojos y se perdió en sus hermosos zafiros sabia que le mentía, porque nunca había podido mentirle a el algo le ocultaba y el no sabia que, ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza queriendo con ese simple movimiento calmar al joven pelinegro y lo logro serró sus ojos y se dejo llevar mil sensaciones sintió cuando la joven se acerco mas y roso sus labios suavemente Seiya se sorprendió un poco pero respondió suavemente, fue un beso lleno de sentimiento de amor, un amor prohibido y a la ves muy puro algo que my pocos podían experimentar, Seya quiso que el tiempo se detuviera quería que ese momento durara por la eternidad pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar su mágico momento también acabo y los chicos se separaron pero sin romper el contacto visual

_Hoy insegura estoy  
El estar sin it, se que me hara sufrir, oh, oh_

Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente  
Y me quede sin saber que hacer  
Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien  
Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar  
Que fue el beso del final

Ya… eso no es muy grato a la vista – comento una sarcástica voz

Porque no te callas – dijo serena sin dejar de ver los zafiros de Seiya

Es hora de irnos se acaba nuestro tiempo – contesto

Los ojos de Seiya se fijaron en la recién llegada y estuvo apunto de hablar pero serena se le adelanto

es cierto Seiya es momento de que despiertes - dijo mirándolo

espera bombón – dijo el chico pero sintió sus ojos pesados

_Que fue el beso del final..._

En el salón donde peleaban las sailor el sarcófago que tenia a Seiya empezó a brillar tan intensamente que obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos cundo los pudieron abrir vieron que frente a ellos estaba el pelinegro que miraba todo confundido tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba cosmos miro sorprendida al chico pero se sobrepuso rápidamente y una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su rostro deformándolo

Seiya, al fin has despertado, ven conmigo y… juntos tomaremos venganza contra aquellos que nos lastimaron tanto – dijo la chica ofreciéndole su mano

Deja de actuar como Mi bombón – susurro él ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello

De que hablas soy yo … serena - contesto la chica

¡Deja de hablar igual que ellaaaa! – grito ya exasperado haciendo volar los cristales ,las puertas y destruyendo los pilares que mantenían atrapados a los demás

Así que ya lo sabes… te as dado cuenta yo no soy cosmos pero… tengo sus poderes y todo lo que una ves fue de ella dijo riendo

Los demás estaban sorprendidos miraban al pelinegro luego a la rubia y no entendían nada .Seiya miro a las princesas y a sus guerreras luego miro de nuevo a la rubia frente a él

Libera Ryu – dijo con firmeza

No quiero – contesto la rubia mirando desafínate al pelinegro – y el tampoco creo que quiera, es mas porque no lo saludas – dijo moviendo su mano

Frente a Seiya apareció su hermano menor sujetando una espada el pelinegro no dudo e hiso aparecer su propia espada Yaten y Taiki miraron a sus hermanos chocar las espadas Ryu era diestro y hábil pero Seiya era mas fuerte y no tardo en desarmar al rubio y cortar en dos la gema negra que había sustituido la esmeralda de su mano derecha, el chico rubio cayo pesadamente pero Seiya lo sujeto antes que golpeara el suelo y el lugar se lleno de niebla, el pelinegro rápidamente se acercó hacia las seilor que miraban aun en shock hacia el centro del salón

Princesa Kaikiyu , Princesa Sereniti –tengo un mensaje para ustedes dijo el pelinegro haciendo asustar a las seilors que estaban cerca

Seiya que paso como lograste despertar – pregunto Yaten acercándose

Te lo diré después –contesto el colocando al rubio en el suelo suavemente

¿Estará bien? – pregunto Lita agachándose y acariciando los cabellos de Ryu

Si solo esta inconsciente pero eso no es importante ahora, princesas deben usar los doce cristales para vencer al enemigo – dijo Seiya

Pero si hacemos eso, cosmos desaparecerá – dijo Kaikiyu

Ella ya no eta en ese cuerpo – dijo él

¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto Darién mirándolo inquisidora mente

es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo, yo los detendré, ustedes deben usar los doce cristales – contesto dándose la vuelta y evitando las miradas de todos – protéjanlas – dijo sin mirar a nadie y se dirigió hacia él centro del salón

Las chicas no lo pensaron y rápidamente rodearon a las princesas mientras que estas hacían aparecer sus respectivos cedros, el cedro lunar brillo y en el apareció el cristal de plata, lo mismo paso con el cedro del fuego _(NA: He descubierto que la princesa Kaikiyu proviene de un planeta de fuego en algunas paginas la llaman "la princesa del fuego" así que voy a usar ese apelativo, espero no haya confusiones)_ y el cristal del fuego brillo con fuerza emitiendo un brillo rojizo la niebla que rodeaba el salón se disipo y las chicas vieron a Seiya y cosmos chocar sus espadas con tal fuerza que salieron dependidos hacia atrás ,las sombras que fueron destruidas con la explosión de poder de Seiya volvieron a levantarse y atacaron a las chicas pero Yaten y Taiki y Toxido Max se colocaron frente a ellas para protegerlas.

Las outers se transformaron y rápidamente se colocaron delante alado de los chicaos, las sombras atacaron con gran fuerza por momentos parecía que los chicos perderían pero no se pensaban dar por vencidos.

Mientras que seiya descubrió con gran pesar que la rubia no mentía, los poderes de cosmos estaban al máximo y la chica no tenia problema para desviar los ataques del pelinegro, después de pelear con ella por casi veinte minutos él estaba cansado y le era cada vez mas difícil desviar los ataques y estocadas de la rubia y en un ataque especialmente feroz la chica logro herirlo seriamente Seiya se sujetó con fuerza el costado donde la espada negra se había hundido provocándole una grave herida

Mars miro a su alrededor, las outers y los chicos estaban muy cansados destruían a una gran cantidad de criaturas pero otras tantas aparecían algunas habían logrado pasar a los chicos y luchaban con sus amigas que a pesar del incremento de su poder no lograban detenerlas por completo y si no fuera por el escudo que Ryu había colocado sobre las princesas y que con gran dificultad sostenía, lanzo el fuego de marte sobre algunas criaturas que se acercaron demasiado al escudo quemo algunas pero estas se juntaron creando otra criatura mas grande disparo las flechas de fuego pero no lograron hacer gran daño se coloco entre aquella criatura y el escudo e uso su energía para crear un muro de fuego pero a medida que la criatura se desvanecía el cuerpo de mars también lo hacía, la criatura fue destruida pero la seilor de fuego también .

Mars no, no te rindas - decía la joven rubia con lagrimas en sus azules ojos, había estado viendo todo atreves del espejo desde que regresaron

Te ayudare – dijo su compañera

¿Que?… de que hablas? – pregunto

Te ayudare a hacer esa locura pero se consiente que una ves que nos unamos probablemente no volvamos a ser nosotras – contesto desviando su mirada la pelirroja

No importa quiero salvarlos – dijo la chica mirando a la pelirroja, esta asiático dando un suspiro

Ambas se acercaron y unieron sus manos, entonces un aura dorada y una plateada brillaron con gran intensidad luego ambas iniciaron el conjuro – _la luz se vuelve oscuridad la oscuridad se vuelve luz, el día y la noche se vuelven uno, dos almas que se dividieron se vuelven a unir, como el yin y el yang en un solo ser_ – terminaron de recitar y las energías que las rodearon se combinaron tornándose de un color tornasol. las dos chicas fueron envueltas por aquel inmenso poder cuando la energía disminuyo su resplandor se podía ver a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos naranjas al igual que los ojos de la chica eran de un extraño violeta, su traje era negro y blanco, en su mano derecha sujetaba una larga katana que brillaba de color rojo, la chica se miro el espejo y sonrió luego dejo que su gran poder se expandiera el lugar brillo completamente y el espejo se resquebrajo.

La batalla continuaba pero las siguientes en desaparecer fueron sailor Plut y sailor Neptiun amenazaba fueron destruidas por una criatura amorfa que intento destruir el escudo que protegía a las princesas.

La princesa lunar sintió entonces la respuesta de de cuatro de los doce cristales el lugar se ilumino ambas princesas cerraron los ojos cuando los abrieron frente a ellas estaban cuarto jóvenes todas lucían los elegantes vestidos que las distinguía como princesas de diferentes galaxias las cuatro recién llegadas rodearon a la heredera de la luna e invocaron a sus respectivos cristales pronto los doce cristales se volverían a reunir.

Seiya sabía que tenía que conseguir entretener lo suficiente a la seilor para dar tiempo a las princesas de usar el poder los cristales pero por mas que lo intentaba le estaba costando demasiado mantener el ritmo de la pelea, el pelinegro sato hacia atrás intentando alejarse de su oponente pero la rubia lo cogió del cuello e hiso explotar una bola de energía que lanzo a Seiya por todo el salón mientras sonreía viendo al joven caer pesadamente, él se intento levantar pero una mano en su hombro lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente

Descansa has hecho u buen trabajo yo me encargare ahora – dijo una dulce voz

Quien …quien eres tu – pregunto el levantando la cabeza y viendo los ojos violetas que le miraban con gran cariño

Las seilors miraron a la nueva joven frente a ellas jamás habían visto a una seilor con traje negro y blanco, lo que mas les sorprendió fue que con un solo ataque destruyo a las criaturas que tanto problema les estaban dando se acerco hasta ponerse delante _cosmos_

Como…como es posible… tu no puedes estar libre – dijo la rubia

Estoy libre y… tu pronto te arrepentirás haber atacado la tierra – dijo la peli - naranja

Crees que me pueda vencer – contesto riendo la rubia retadoramente

Inténtalo - agrego

Un campo de fuerza rodeo a las dos chicas e impidió que los ataques lastimaran mas a los chicos y a las seilors Taiki, Yaten y Toxido Max se acercaron al lastimado pelinegro lo ayudaron a levantarse Ryu lo empezó a curar usando su poder.

_Voy buscando mi camino_

_el pasado quedo atrás_

_voy pidiendo al destino_

_luz y claridad_

una gran sacudida llamo la atención de los chicos, cuatro princesas mas hicieron su aparición y una vez reunidos los doce cristales, emitieron un brillo cegador que abrió un gran vórtice sobre el techo, dentro de el campo de fuerza las dos guerreras llevaban una pelea muy igualada ambas tenían barios cortes en piernas y brazos, entonces la joven de ojos violetas miro hacia el lugar de donde procedía el intenso brillo que las había segado durante un instante el campo que las rodeaba desapareció

Es hora de que vuelvas al abismo – dijo la pelinaranja

Perderás tu cuerpo cosmos – pregunto la rubia

Eso no es importante si tu desapareces y la paz regresa a la tierra – contesto la chica

Crees que me iré tan fácilmente, si desaparezco me llevare a todos con migo – contesto riendo

Una gran cantidad energía salió del cuerpo de la chica rubia y empezó a arrastrar a todos hacia el vórtice las princesas empezaban a agotarse y las seilor estaban demasiado débiles para luchar los chicos se juntaron en el centro y unieron sus manos en ellas brillaron las gemas que una ves les otorgo la seilor del cosmos y crearon un escudo, pero aun así estaban siendo arrastrados por la fuerza del vórtice.

Serena abrió los ojos viendo todo, debía evitar que sus amigos murieran, se separo de caos y se dirigió hacia su cuerpo que estaba siendo poseído por el vacio, si, ese era su enemigo y gracias a la alianza con caos había logrado devolverlo al abismo, con lo que no contaba era con que la vacuedad arrastraría a todos, llego hasta su cuerpo tras una breve batalla logro recuperarlo, expulsando a la oscura forma que era el vacio.

_debo seguir adelante continuar_

_por qué hoy_

_tengo esperanza del corazon_

_tengo la fuerza del amor_

_siempre adelante_

_con desicion tengo_

_la esperanza del corazoooooon_

_tengo la esperanza del corazon_

Por favor cristal cósmico permíteme salvar a todos bríndame tu poder – dijo la joven

Su traje de Seilor moon cambio y se volvió completamente blanco en sus manos apareció un gran báculo de plata y en su frente brillo una estrella dorada

Seiya levanto la cabeza al reconocer la energía que había empezado a irradiar la rubia, entonces lo comprendió, ella había regresado, la verdadera cosmos, la verdadera Serena, su amada bombón volvió la mirada a sus hermanos, ellos también se habían dado cuenta del cambio, cosmos estaba utilizando su poder para protegerlos de ser arrastrados hacia el oscuro abismo, entonces lo decidieron lo primordial era salvar a las princesas pero para su sorpresa así como aparecieron se fueron todas incluida la princesa del fuego pero la heredera de la luna y sus guerreras aun estaban allí en medio de el destruido salón, intentado no ser absorbidas por el vórtice que perecía se tragaría todo los chicos se sentían débiles no podrían soportar mucho mas y cuando el escudo desapareció una seilor de cabello rojo fuego hiso su aparición sorprendiendo a todos

Deben irse – dijo la pelirroja

¿Que haces aquí galaxia? - pregunto Seiya

No hay tiempo para preguntas tontas – contesto la pelirroja

Yo me quedare - dijo Seiya

pidiendo al destino

luz y claridad

debo seguir adelante continuar

por qué hoy

tengo esperanza del corazon

tengo la fuerza del amor

siempre adelante con descicion

tengo la esperanza del corazoooooon

tengo la esperanza del corazon

La seilor lo miro luego asintió levemente acto seguido levanto su báculo y una cálida luz rodeo a todos menos a Seiya hubo un gran destello y las seilor desaparecieron junto con su princesa y su príncipe el pelinegro fijo su vista en cosmos que estaba sellando el vórtice tenia que llegar a ella pero no sabia como entonces recordó a la reina amara y las grandes alas que ella le había mostrado se concentro un poco, su cuerpo brillo y en su espalda surgieron dos bellas alas blancas rápidamente alzo el vuelo hacia su bombón llego justo a tiempo para sostenerla

Seiya debiste haberte ido – susurro la rubia bastante débil

Te prometí que estaría junto a ti – contesto el

Espero que recuerdes que te juramos que estaríamos juntos por siempre – dijeron tres voces a su espalda

Chicos - susurro la rubia con los ojos húmedos

¿Que diablos hacen aquí?- pregunto Seiya

No los vamos a dejar solos son nuestra familia – contesto Ryu mostrando su arrogante sonrisa

Siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites – dijeron Yaten y Taiki sonriendo

Desde la tierra vieron el enorme agujero cerrarse lentamente cediendo a cinco potentes luces que desaparecieron junto al vórtice.

_voy buscando mi camino_

_el pasado quedo atras_

_voy pidiendo al destino_

_luz y claridad_

_debo seguir adelante continuar_

Las guerreras lloraron amargamente la perdida de los jóvenes, la princesa se desmorono en los brazos de Darién llorando tristemente entonces sintió que sus poderes de desvanecían, la luz de la luna se comenzaba a apagar, el cristal de plata poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillos hasta que la princesa cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Darién en el templo Hikagua un joven de pelo negro destapo unas pequeñas botellas llenas de un liquido plateado levanto las manos y el liquido salió de las pequeñas botellas lo rodearon unos momentos luego se transformaron en cristales que volaron hacia diferentes direcciones y uno de los cristales ingreso al templo y se hundió en la tierra y empezó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía que se extendió por todo el lugar, el joven miro tristemente el templo, ya nada seria igual sin la señorita Rey suspiro, si solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando habría hecho lo posible para salvarla.

Un extraño brillo llamo la atención del pelinegro camino hacia el lugar de donde provenía y para su sorpresa allí estaba Rey inconsciente corrió hacia ella y la abraso luego de un rato miro alrededor y vio a las otras chicas sonrió y agradeció aquel milagro en medio de la ciudad donde estaban las guerreras cinco cristales se incrustaron en la tierra y brillaron intensamente momentos después todo Tokio esta iluminado por aquella hermosa luz desde el espacio se pudo apreciar como la tierra se cubría con la blanca luz …

_Un siglo después_

Tres hermosas chicas miraban el cielo nocturno desde una ventana del castillo cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos

_por qué hoy _

_tengo esperanza del corazón_

_tengo la fuerza del amor_

_siempre adelante con decisión_

_tengo la esperanza del corazooooooon_

_tengo la esperanza del corazón_

Ami tenía una carta que le dio el castaño antes de irse ese era el mas grande tesoro para la joven peli-azul suspiro y miro otra ves hacia el cielo nocturno, Mina se llevo una mano a los labios recordando el ultimo beso que le robo el atrevido y sarcástico peliblanco, lo esperaría porque sabia que él estaba vivo y algún día volvería cerro los ojos y suspiro, Lita tenia los ojos cerrados, añoraba sentir los brazos de Ryu, sus dulces besos, lo extrañaba con locura pero era la que mejor lo disimulaba, sabia que el rubio algún día volvería y ella estaría allí para él - siempre - susurro porque para las tres la esperanza de volverlos a ver jamás moriría

Mientras que en los jardines del gran palacio en Tokio de cristal Una hermosa mujer caminaba lentamente, se sentó en una gran banca y contemplo el cielo nocturno nunca supo que paso con ella y con aquellos jóvenes que a pesar de todo lucharon por ellos, por la paz que ahora disfrutaban, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió asía el interior del castillo, camino por uno de los pasillos acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña hija entonces escucho a su esposo contarle historias a la pequeña dama sobre las grandes hazañas de la guerrera de la luna.

Fin

Me he demorado mucho y el final no termina de convencerme así que estoy pensando haser un epilogo solo que no se si publicarlo si desean que lo publique déjenme sus comentarios gracias a todas por surgirme y tener paciencia beyyy….

grasias por sus comentarios


	11. EL ARCOIRIS FINAL

Porque lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el epilogo gracias por esperar

EL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS – FELICIDAD

"_cuenta una leyenda que si logras llegar al final del arcoíris encontraras la riqueza y la felicidad, para los que lucharon su final esperado es la paz, y para los que esperan al amor… su final seria…"_

Todo Tokio de cristal se preparaba para el gran evento que seria la presentación en sociedad de la joven princesa. el palacio era un completo caos los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro llevando flores telas y otras tantas cosas a pesar de faltar aun una semana, la preparación comenzó seis meses antes pero aun así había muchas cosas que hacer .

Lita caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación, estaba completamente cubierta de harina y en su cabeza aun se podían apreciar las cascaras de un huevo, las miradas curiosas e incrédulas de todos con los se que cruzaba solo hacían que la castaña quisiera que la tierra se la tragara, se acerco a la puerta de un pasillo que solía estar siempre desierto suspiro feliz ,de no encontrar allí a nadie porque con el ajetreo pensó que probablemente ya lo habían invadido, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación ahora ya protegida de todas las indiscretas miradas empezó a recordar como termino en ese estado.

Había estado en las cocinas con los chefs ya que a la princesa se le ocurrió que quería que la joven le hiciera el gran pastel y por _"gran pastel"_ no exageraron, estaba haciendo un pastel de ocho pisos que de por si era gigantesco, claro que ese no era su problema, el problema comenzó cuando dos jóvenes aprendices tropezaron, y los huevos y la harina volaron, para su mala suerte terminaron en su cabeza , en las paredes y el piso, suspiro cansada después de evitar que los tres chefs responsables de los jóvenes los asesinaran , se disculpo con todos, intentarían hacer el pastel en la tarde después de que se diera un baño y cambiara su empolvada ropa aun recordaba la cara de terror que vio en los chicos cuando levantaron la cabeza asía ella, temiendo seguramente que la guerrera les lanzara un rayo y los carbonizara en el sito pero se sorprendieron mas cuando ella empezó a reír.

Suspiro una vez más y entro en su habitación cogió unas toallas y se dirigió hacia el baño se despojo de su ropa y se metió en la ducha, dejo que el agua caliente mojara su piel y se llevara la harina , el huevo y algunas lagrimas que brotaron se sus ojos al recordar al chico rubio que robo su corazón la escena en la cocina le recordó al día en que se le ocurrió enseñarle a cocinar a Ryu y descubrió que él podía ser muy diestro en la jardinería pero era un peligro en la cocina cerro los ojos

_Flash back -_

_No se lita yo nunca he cocinado - decía el rubio riendo nervioso_

_Vamos no puedes peor que Mina – contesto la castaña _

_Je… bueno puedo intentarlo – dijo rendido él_

_Ambos se colocaron unos delantales y entraron en el santuario de la castaña, Lita había decidido que podrían hornear unas galletas ya que eran bastantes simples de preparar lo primero que le enseño al joven fue como preparar la masa coloco la harina y después fue enseñándole como debía añadir los demás ingredientes, el rubio pareció comprenderla a si que Lita decidió dejarlo solo, mientras iba por un poco de chocolate, ese fue un grave error, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al regresar encontró la cocina llena de harina, en las paredes, el suelo estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser masa aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta si era eso o otra cosa, la castaña busco con la mirada al joven rubio mas no lo encontró cuando fijo nuevamente su vista en el suelo pudo ver que la extraña masa blanca se movía y debajo de toda la harina y masa diviso un mechón de cabello rubio, ese día supo que Ryu y la cocina no eran una buena mescla. _

_Lita miraba los ojos llorosos e irritados del chico, mientras este se secaba el cabello después de la ducha que se dio, luego de salir de la destrozada cocina y de debajo de la viscosa masa _

_Te dije que yo y la cocina no nos llevamos muy bien Lita – decía él chico sobando sus llorosos ojos_

_Creo que ya me quedo claro - dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa y algo apenada _

_Bueno ya conoces una de mis debilidades - dijo él sonriéndole dulcemente _

_End flash back -_

En otro lugar del castillo dos chicas conversaban amenamente mientras observaban el gran salón en el que se llevaría acabo el gran baile de mascaras, en el se presentaría oficialmente a la princesa Sereniti como la primera heredera al trono de Tokio de cristal

Chicas ¿que están haciendo? - dijo una voz a espaldas de las guerreras

Alteza - dijeron las jóvenes volteando rápidamente

Hey... ya saben que no me gusta que me traten así - dijo la joven

Ellas rieron viendo los pucheros que hacia la hermana menor de la princesa mientras las miraba con reproche

No se burlen Mina, Ami – dijo la joven princesa

Lo siento Usako - contesto la rubia calmándose

La fiesta de mi _"hermanita"_ esta casi lista – comento viendo el lugar completamente decorado

Así es que, esperamos que _"accidente extraño pase"_ - dijo la chica rubia

Mina me ofendes, me crees capas de arruinar la fiesta de Rini – contesto la chica

¿Tengo que contestar a eso? – pregunto sarcásticamente la rubia

Ami sonrió ligeramente, por extraño que pareciera, Usako la segunda hija de la pareja real era muy diferente de su hermana mayor, la segunda princesa era bastante bonita, tenia el cabello rubio plateado con un corte bastante moderno, los ojos eran de un extraño color verde - azulado y su piel parecía de porcelana .

La princesa más joven también era el dolor de cabeza de los reyes, siempre rebelde e intentando hacer que a _"sus queridos padres"_ les diera un infarto con cada una de sus ocurrencias y locuras, no se llevaba muy bien con las outers, ya que ellas se siempre la reprendían por su comportamiento, pero era la consentida de las inerts y en cierto modo su forma de ser les recordaba a su querida amiga Serena. Las chicas miraron a la rubia y sonrieron.

Mientras que en el salón del trono la reina contemplaba una carta con una gran sonrisa, no esperaba tener una respuesta tan pronto, sobretodo después de tanto tiempo que no supo nada de ellos, la hermosa reina suspiro, esta seria una gran sorpresa para sus queridas guerreras y para sus hijas.

El gran día llego y el salón del baile se veía hermoso. Los soberanos se alistaban en su recamara, entonces Endimión vio la enigmática sonrisa que lucia su esposa desde hace una semana atrás, había tenido curiosidad y en mas de una ocasión quiso preguntarle a que se debía su enigmático comportamiento y la misteriosa sonrisa que mostraba, pero al final lo dejo pasar así que en ese momento decidió que le preguntaría, se acerco lentamente hacia la reina que estaba retocando su maquillaje

¿Querida puedo preguntarte a que se debe tanto misterio? – susurro el rey al oído de la reina

Tranquilo cariño deseo darles una sorpresa a todos así que no te inquietes – contesto la rubia

Pero por favor ¿no me lo puedes decir ni siquiera a mí? – suplico el rey mirando a su esposa con ojos de borrego a medio morir

Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa – contesto ella sonriendo a su esposo

Pero… - trato de objetar el soberano de la tierra la reina negó sonriendo ligeramente

Créeme...te gustara la sorpresa - dijo la rubia

Confiare en que será algo agradable y no una locura, como las de Usako – dijo él resignado.

Unas horas mas temprano en un hermoso jardín tres chicos seguían de cerca a una bonita joven de largo cabello dorado con algunos mechones plateados, mientras ella se ocultaba entre unos arbustos, uno de los chicos suspiro

¿No seria mas practico invitarlo a la fiesta? – pregunto uno de los chicos

No hagas bulla o nos van a descubrir – contesto su compañero

Yo sigo diciendo que no es buena idea – dijo el otro

Quieren callearse ya, si se iban a quejar tanto no debieron haber venido – les reprocho la rubia

Y dejarte sola … ni hablar – contestaron los tres chicos a la vez

Ya, ya ni que no me pudiera cuidar sola – dijo la joven

Los chicos le iban a contestar pero fueron interrumpidos por un suave aleteo, rápidamente miraron al frente y vieron a un hermoso corcel blanco, que ostentaba un fino cuerno dorado en la frente y un gran par de alas, la rubia sonrió maliciosamente mientras levantaba una cerbatana y la apuntaba hacia el corcel que ajeno al peligro que corría bebía tranquilamente de un cristalino lago, el silencio fue roto por el sonido del dardo cortando el viento un segundo después el gran caballo alado cayo pesadamente al lago, los jóvenes corrieron hacia él y lo sujetaron antes de que se hundiera, la chica rubia se acerco triunfante hacia su presa se arrodillo alado de la cabeza del corcel y toco la punta del cuerno este brillo un momento y luego el cuerpo entero del animal se ilumino, al desaparecer el cegador brillo, los acompañantes de la chica se sorprendieron al ver en lugar de al Pegaso, a un joven de cabellos blancos .

Si ya tenemos el regalo perfecto para – dijo la rubia sonriendo triunfante

¿Hermano, estas seguro que el dardo tenia tranquilizantes y no veneno? – pregunto el pelinegro mirando algo preocupado al chico inconsciente a sus pies

¿Desconfías de mí? – pregunto el castaño

No es eso es solo que ...mejor olvídalo - contesto

Chicos que esperan… ¿que yo lo cargue? apresúrense tenemos que llegar a una fiesta y aun no le pongo el moño al regalo de la princesa de la luna – dijo la rubia sonriendo

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, el pelinegro se agacho y coloco al chico alvino en su hombro. Los jóvenes se alejaron caminando lentamente detrás de la joven rubia, ella levanto su mano e hiso aparecer un báculo de plata lo apunto hacia delante, este empezó a brillar y frente a ellos se abrió un portal los cuatro jóvenes lo atravesaron y salieron hacia una amplia sala

Así que lo hiciste a pesar de todo – dijo el un joven a su espalda

Seit cariño mira que bonito regalo le vamos a llevar a Rini – contesto Serena sonriendo

¿Y ustedes, como pudieron apoyarla con esta locura? – pregunto el chico mirando acusadoramente a los jóvenes que venían detrás de la rubia

Tranquilo Seit, que cuando tu madre se propone algo nada la puede detener – le contesto Ryu

Ya déjense de dramas, que esperan chicos este palacio no se mueve solo – dijo la alegre rubia

¿Donde quieres que deje "_el regalo_" de la princesa bombón? – pregunto el pelinegro

En alguna recamara estará bien – contesto sonriendo

Después cogió del brazo a Seit y se lo llevo arrastrando con la excusa de que tenia que probarse el traje para la fiesta, una vez en la habitación del chico, la rubia empezó a sacar diversos trajes del gran closet los coloco en la cama pero ninguno la convencía, después de protestar por un rato el chico se dio por vencido y dejo que su madre le amontonara diversos trajes los cuales se probo y volvió a probar, después de dos horas finalmente Serena se rindió no había ningún traje que fuera el adecuado para la fiesta de la princesa ,el chico suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama miro a su madre

Mamá porque mejor no ayudas a Chi – dijo el

Tranquilo Seit que tu hermana ya tiene su vestido – contesto la rubia

¿Así que solo quedo yo? – pregunto el chico

La sonriente rubia cogió la mano de su hijo, lo miro intensamente analizando cada detalle de su fisionomía, a sus dieciséis años ya era mas alto que Serena, su cabello era rojizo oscuro, tenia intensos ojos azul zafiro, era el vivo retrato de Seiya, pero en su frente lucia el emblema del cosmos, una dorada estrella, él la miro y sonrió de lado era tan parecido a Seiya, la guardiana del cosmos lo miro y dejo que su energía fluyera y se combinara con la de él, un intenso brillo ilumino sus manos, cuando este se extinguió ella soltó las manos del chico sonriendo

Este traje te queda perfecto cariño – dijo la chica

¿Vaya hermanito eres tu? - pregunto una dulce voz desde la puerta

Chi, que te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación sin permiso – reprocho el pelirrojo

Tranqui hermano, solo vine a buscar a mamá – contesto ella

¿Que pasa hija? - pregunto la Seilor

¿Me ayudarías con mi vestido? - Pregunto tímidamente

Serena sonrió dulcemente a su hija, y Seit vio la oportunidad perfecta para liberarse de su madre así que dejo que su pequeña hermana se la llevara, serena camino alado de su pequeña hija aunque no tan pequeña a sus catorce años era muy bonita , sus rasgos infantiles se estaban definiendo y se empezaba a convertir en la hermosa dama que seria algún día, su cabello largo era de color rojo intenso, lo llevaba sujeto en dos odangos en forma de corazón que terminaban en largas colas, sus ojos eran azules tan intensos como los de su hermano.

Seiya salía de su habitación cuando vio a sus mas grandes tesoros acercarse lentamente a la habitación de la pelirroja suspiro su pequeña princesa estaba creciendo, demasiado rápido para su gusto, quien se imaginaria que aquella dulce niña que conoció en su primer viaje a la tierra seria su hija, ahora sabia porque sintió esa extraña conexión con la pequeña y con su amada bombón, al fin tenia la familia que siempre quiso pero… era el momento de que sus hermanos también fueran felices, suspiro, había sido una difícil decisión pero ya lo habían decidido.

Mientras que en la tierra, en una gran habitación dentro del majestuoso palacio de Tokio de cristal una linda chica de cabellos rosa hablaba con una mujer de larga cabellera verde oscuro

Princesa que la tiene tan inquieta – pregunto la seilor del tiempo

¿Setsuma, como se convierto Serena en la neo reina? – pregunto la joven

Porque lo preguntas ahora Rini – contesto la peli-verde evadiendo la mirada de la princesa

Es que, por mas que le doy vueltas no entiendo, como la llorona y tonta serena, se convirtiera en alguien tan distinguida y refinada como lo es mi madre, dime ¿que fue lo que la hiso cambiar tanto?, dime Setsuma ¿cual es el secreto de mi madre? – dijo la princesa mirando a la seilor

La historia de lo que ocurrió no te la puedo contar yo princesa, pero de seguro que tu madre te la contara cuando lo crea oportuno – contesto la peli-verde

La princesa miro a la seilor y se dio cuenta que de ella no obtendría nada, algo frustrada se termino de arreglar y salió de su alcoba. Escoltada por la seilor del tiempo se dirigió al gran salón donde sus amigos e invitados la esperaban.

Sereniti vio orgullosa a su hija mayor, quien entro escoltada por las Outers, Endimión se acerco a la princesa le tendió la mano, la princesa sonrió y cogió la mano extendida de su padre la reina se acerco y busco con la mirada a Usako un suspiro salió de sus labios al no encontrarla, la familia real se reunió en el centro del salón aunque sin la segunda princesa, pero eso no impidió que agradecieran a los asistentes a la fiesta y luego la princesa y un joven paje abrieron el baile.

La fiesta proseguía y la neo reina se sentía cada vez mas preocupada, ya que en toda la noche no había visto a su hija menor y temía que algo malo le pasara volvió a mirar el salón y solo pudo ver a sus guerreras divertirse, las chicas habían estado tan melancólicas, que la reina no se atrevía pedirles que buscasen a la princesa.

Disimuladamente la rubia salió del salón con el pretexto de que deseaba tomar aire, vusco con la mirada en los amplios jardines del palacio pero aun así no encontró ni rastro de la pequeña rubia, ya comenzaba a inquietarse cuando un pequeño grito llamo su atención, la reina se apresuro hacia el lugar y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a su pequeña hija arrinconada contra un muro por dos hombres y un tercero se acerco por detrás e inmovilizo a la reina.

Mira que suerte no solo la princesa sino también tenemos a la gran monarca de Tokio de cristal – dijo el hombre que tenia sujeta a la reina

Te dije que la pequeña princesita era una estúpida contesto – uno de los que tenían sujeta a la pequeña rubia

Pues nos vamos a llevar a la gran reina y todo gracias a su estúpida hija – rio el tercero

La reina intento soltarse, pero el sujetó que la tenia inmovilizada le impidió moverse y poder ayudar a su hija, mientras que la rubia menor no dejaba de llorar era su culpa que esos tres estuvieran en el jardín del palacio ella quiso jugarle una broma a su hermana pero jamás imagino que Alexis su novio fuera uno de los que terminaría secuestrándola a ella y a su querida madre, porque aunque nunca lo demostrara ella adoraba a su familia.

Después de unos segundos que a las dos rubias les parecieron horas, los tres hombres que las habían amordazado, las obligaron a caminar hacia un pasaje que salía fuera del palacio por la parte trasera, Usako al darse cuenta de las intenciones de sus secuestradores forcejeo con el que la tenia sujeta y en un arranque de valentía le metió un rodillazo y escapo en dirección a la fiesta pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y uno de los tres hombres la alcanzo haciéndola caer al suelo, la princesa cayo pesadamente al suelo lastimándose sus delicadas manos , la joven rubia miro al hombre que la había tirado al suelo y descubrió con horror que se trataba de Alexis

Eres una estúpida – la insulto él levantando su mano dispuesto a abofetearla

Así no se trata a una dama – dijo un enmascarado deteniéndole la mano

¿Quien demonios eres tú? – le pregunto

El que te va enseñar a respetar a las damas – le contesto él

Los jóvenes se enfrascaron en una pelea, Alexis cayo al suelo rodando, el misterioso enmascarado lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzo nuevamente al suelo, él callo pesadamente y no se volvió a levantar.

Al ver que su compañero no volvía los otros dos se empezaron a preocupar y trataron de llevarse a la reina pero fueron detenidos por una rosa roja que callo justo delante de ellos, los ojos de Sereniti se ensancharon de sorpresa y espero ver a Endimión pero el que se presento fue un joven de larga cabellera negra.

Mientras que en el salón de la fiesta Haruka y Michiru notaron que la reina había salido y llevaba un buen rato sin volver, las dos chicas decidieron salir a buscarla en los jardines del palacio pero al no hallarla empezaron a preocuparse y se separaron para buscarla.

Haruka recorría los amplios jardines llevaba un rato allí y no había rastro de la neo reina, entonces escucho un grito se precipito hacia el lugar aun estaba alejada cuando alcanzo a ver a un extraño sujeto sosteniendo a una desespera Usako, sin pensarlo se transformo e hiso aparecer su sable lunar y corrió hacia el lugar

Que haces con la princesa – cuestiono la seilor

Eso no es de tu incumbencia - respondió el enmascarado

Aléjate de ella – ordeno Uranos viendo que la princesa parecía estar en shock

No eres nadie para ordenarme – le respondió el chico

Mi madre …la tiene – susurro Usako

Que has hecho con la neo reina – grito la seilor y se dispuso a atacar

En medio de su furia, lanzo un ataque pero el chico giro protegiendo a la joven princesa y el atasque impacto contra su espalda (N.A: como que esta chica no aprende no) Uranos entonces cayo en cuenta de que la princesa aun seguía con él y su ataque pudo haberla lastimado, cuando el polvo desapareció la seilor vio con sorpresa que su poderoso ataque había sido interceptado por una espada que ella había visto hacia mas de un siglo, detrás del joven enmascarado se acercaron tres chicos acompañados de dos chicas la mas joven tenia el cabello completamente rojo y unos ojos azules que a Uranos le recordaron a la guardiana del cosmos , la otro chica era mayo y tenia el cabello largo, lo llevaba suelto y era de color rojo con destellos dorados la seilor la reconoció inmediatamente al igual que a los chicos que la acompañaban, pero a la mas joven no reconoció la miro una vez mas su rostro le era familiar pero no sabia de donde, entonces la voz galaxia la distrajo .

Sigues siendo tan impulsiva como siempre Uranos – dijo la seilor

Te aseguro que fue culpa de mi hermano – contesto la joven pelirroja

Te encuentras bien Seit - pregunto él dueño de la espada acercándose al chico

No te preocupes tío estoy bien – dijo el

Estas seguro, no queremos que tu madre destruya la tierra o intente acabar con las guerreras de la luna por culpa de una irresponsable – dijo sarcásticamente el peli-plateado y revisando exageradamente al pelirrojo

En verdad que eres bastante descuidada Uranos como es que no te has fijado en el emblema que porta este chico, o es que te gusta poner a cosmos en contra tuyo – comento la mayor

Imagina que casi los aniquila porque lastimaron al amor de su vida ahora imagínate, que pasaría si lastimas o accidentalmente matas a su hijo

Entonces los ojos de Uranos se enfocaron en el rostro del chico y en su frente diviso la estrella dorada emblema que solo portaba cosmos.

La neo reina se acerco al pelinegro aun sorprendida, el chico sonrió e hiso una reverencia

Sabia que estaban bien – susurro aun sorprendida la rubia

Es un placer conocerla finalmente majestad – dijo Seiya sonriendo

¿Pero estas tu solo donde esta Serena? - pregunto ella

A… mi querida bombón se me ha perdido cuando llegamos, dijo algo de darle una sorpresa a la princesa Sereniti – contesto el chico y le ofreció su brazo a la reina

Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos – contesto la reina

Seiya y la reina se alejaron del lugar mientras los guardias se llevaban a los dos hombres inconscientes, mientras que en el salón el rey y la princesa se empezaron a inquietar al no ver a aparecer a la reina ni a la princesa menor, los invitados bailaban bastante animados inconscientes de los que ocurría en los jardines, Endimión volteo hacia las puertas que daban al jardín en el momento preciso para ver a su esposa entrar bastante animada de brazo de un enmascarado, detrás de ellos entraron un grupo de jóvenes enmascarados con los que venían bastante sorprendidas Haruka y Michiru y de brazo de un chico pelirrojo entro la hija menor de la pareja real, el rey se acerco a su esposa e iba a preguntarle por su acompañante, pero el enmascarado se alejo de la reina y se perdió entre los invitados al igual que los jóvenes que entraron detrás suyo, el chico que llevaba a Usako la invito a bailar.

Las luces se atenuaron y el silencio del salón fue roto por el dulce sonido de un piano entonces una suave voz inundo el lugar

_Esto comenzó como un sentimiento_

_Que se convirtió en una esperanza_

_Que entonces se convirtió en un pensamiento tranquilo_

_Que entonces se convirtió en una palabra tranquila_

Todos buscaron el origen la voz pero nadie la encontró, mientras que en un lugar algo alejado de todos, estaba una bonita chica castaña y de ojos verdes que miraba a todos bailar mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su copa

Señorita me concede esta pieza - dijo un joven enmascarado acercándose a la castaña…

_Y entonces esa palabra creció más fuerte y más fuerte_

_Se trata de un grito de batalla_

Al otro lado del salón dos chicas bailaban solas ya que nadie las invitaba a bailar ambas sonreían hasta que la suave música les llego y ambas se detuvieron a escuchar aquella dulce canción.

_Voy a volver_

_Cuando me llames_

_No hay necesidad de decir adiós_

Mina sintió que un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, no había querido pensar en Yaten aquella noche pero sin saber porque aquella canción se lo recordaba

_Solo por el hecho de que todo es cambiante_

_No significa que nunca_

_Ha sido de esta manera antes_

Ami dejo que una solitaria lagrima recorriera su mejilla, aun tenia guardada la carta que Taiki le dio, aun con la promesa de volverse a ver algún día no muy lejano, y aquella canción le trajo de nuevo su recuerdo, tan vivido y fresco que hiso que la guerrera derramara una silenciosa lagrima

_Todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar de saber_

_Que amigo eres_

_Como tú vas a la guerra_

Mina buscaba a la cantante cuando un joven enmascarado se le acerco y la invito a bailar, ella pensó en declinar la invitación pero al ver los ojos color verde del joven no pudo negarse y se dejo llevar

_Escoge una estrella en el oscuro horizonte_

_Y sigue la luz_

_Volverás_

_Cuando esto acabe_

_No es necesario decir adiós_

Ami vio a su amiga salir a bailar y sonrió le alegraba que por lo menos una de ellas se divirtiera, porque aunque no lo admitieran ella sabia que sus amigas sufrían, al igual que ella la ausencia de los chicos, y por mas que quisieron comenzar de nuevo ninguna de las tres pudo…

Hola Ami – la saludo el joven de cabello castaño, colocando una mano en el hombro de chica

¿Quien … - la guerrera no termino de hablar ya que al girarse vio el rostro del dueño de su corazón

_Volverás_

_Cuando esto acabe_

_No es necesario decir adiós_

Los ojos de la peli-azul se llenaron de lagrimas, el castaño le sonrió se acerco a ella y sin mas la abrazo, ami se aferro a él queriendo comprobar que no era una ilusión, ni una cruel broma de su mente

Eres tu… verdad, dime que no es un sueño – susurro la chica aun abrasada a él

He vuelto, esto no es un no es un sueño Ami – contesto Taiki y beso la frente de la peli azul

_Ahora estamos de vuelta al comienzo_

_Es solo una sensación y ahora se sabe aun_

_Pero solo porque no puedo sentir demasiado_

_No significa que tienes que olvidarlo_

_Deja que tus recuerdos se vuelvan fuertes y más fuertes_

_Que están ante tus ojos_

Mientras que en la pista de baile Mina se sentía volar en brazos del enmascarado, aunque no sabia aun porque se sentía feliz y segura bailando con el chico, la rubia miro a los ojos del joven sentía que esas hermosas esmeraldas las había visto en otro lugar pero no recordaba donde.

Que despistada eres – dijo de pronto el joven mostrando una sonrisa arrogante

Quien …no puede ser - susurro la rubia – ¿Yaten?… eres tu? – dijo y retiro la mascara que cubría el rostro del guerrero

No, soy el conejo de pascua, claro que soy yo a… - la rubia no lo dejo terminar ya que lo callo con un apasionado beso

_Volverás_

_Cuando me llames_

_No es necesario decir adiós_

Te prometí que volvería Lita – susurro el rubio al oído de la castaña

siempre te espere - contesto la chica sonriendo

Los ojos verdes de la castaña se reflejaron en los amatistas de Ryu y ella le sonrió luego voltio y vio a Taiki y Ami abrazados, mientras que en otra parte del salón, Mina y Yaten se besaban apasionadamente sin importarles que tuviesen público

_Volverás_

_Cuando me llames_

_No es necesario decir adiós_

La canción termino y las luces se encendieron iluminando el escenario, y en el escenario esta estaba la joven guardiana del cosmos acompañada del amor de su vida, el rey Endimión la miraba sorprendido, jamás pensó que la sorpresa que su esposa les había preparado fuese aquella, Rini miraba alternativamente a su madre y a la rubia que se iba acercando acompañada del pelinegro

Usako también veía el gran parecido de su madre con la rubia, ambas princesas miraron interrogantes a sus padres y se sorprendieron mas cuando, al llegar la joven junto a ellas, Haruka abrazo a la rubia y dejo correr libremente sus lágrimas Michiru, Setsuma y Hotaru también estaban llorando pero respetaron el momento emotivo de la guerrera de los vientos

perdóname serena, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice – dijo Haruka

todo esta olvidado Haruka, todo – susurro la joven

Las dos chicas se separaron y Serena les sonrió dulcemente a las chicas, pero para sorpresa de todos Rei se lanzo sobre la joven rubia y la estrecho en un poderoso abrazo

serena tonta porque tardaste tanto – dijo la pelinegra

había un trafico terrible – contesto la chica sonriendo

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la guardiana del cosmos, pero hasta ese momento Rini se seguía preguntando porque todos le habían mentido al decirle que serena y su madre eran la misma persona e iba a preguntar que ocurría pero su hermana se le adelanto

¿me pueden explicar que esta pasando? – pregunto Usako bastante confundida

yo te lo explicare – dijo la neo reina

Después de despedir a los invitados la pareja real se dispuso a hablar con sus hijas y luego de casi dos horas la familia real salió del estudio y Rini se acerco a la rubia, serena la miro un momento después la abraso fuertemente, se sentía tan bien después de tanto tiempo volvía a abrazar a la que una ves considero su hija

mama, ¿no estas olvidando algo? – pregunto Seit

no cariño que se me podría olvidar – contesto la rubia

y el obsequio de la princesa – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

Serena miro a los chicos y al ver que todos desviaron la mirada comprendió que ellos tampoco recordaron traer el presente para la princesa, suspiro, luego hiso aparecer su báculo lo apunto al frente y se abrió un portal, rápidamente Seiya y Taiki fueron por el regalo de la pelirosa, minutos después los chicos regresaron con una enorme caja adornada con un gran moño.

Los reyes y las guerreras de la luna miraron sorprendidas el gran regalo, Rini sentía gran curiosidad por saber cual era el contenido de la caja Serena sonrió y la invito a abrir el regalo, la princesa rápidamente jalo el gran moño y la caja se abrió, dejando ver a un desconcertado Helios, que no tenia idea de porque había estado encerrado en una caja y mas aun, porque estaba en el palacio de la tierra cuando se suponía que debía estar cuidando el jardín de ilusión y el cristal dorado.

Los ojos de la princesa mayor se llenaron de lagrimas y sin importarle que sus padres y las chicas la vieran se lanzo a los brazos del guardián de ilusión, este un poco confundido correspondió el abrazo, había echado tanto de menos a su pequeña princesa que tampoco pensó en que todos lo observaban, pero la pelirosa no se conformo con el abrazo, necesitaba demostrarle los sentimientos que tenia hacia él desde que lo conoció, así que poniéndose de puntillas beso los labios del guardián, este un poco confundido le correspondió recordando aquel primer beso que le dio cuando ella solo era una niña.

El rey se disponía a interrumpir el momento pero fue detenido por la reina y para su sorpresa por Seiya lentamente los chicos se retiraron dándoles privacidad a los jóvenes enamorados, en el salón continuo los reyes acompañados de Serena, Seiya y Chi se sentaron entonces la reina le hiso la pregunta que tanto le esta inquietando.

¿cuanto se quedaran? – pregunto la Neo reina

Nosotros no podremos estar mas de esta noche – contesto Seiya

Pero… ¿se irán tan pronto, porque? – cuestiono Endimión

Debo visitar un planeta que ha entrado en una guerra civil – respondió la guerrera

¿Entonces, Taiki y los chicos se irán también? – pregunto Sereniti

Serena se levanto y camino hacia los grandes ventanales, desde allí pudo ver en el jardín a las chicas acompañadas de los jóvenes y algo mas sorprendida vio a Seit conversando amenamente con la princesa mas joven una dulce sonrisa ilumino su rostro Seiya se acerco hacia ella y la abraso por detrás

Sereniti, puedo pedirte un favor - pregunto la Rubia

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer llego Taiki y sus hermanos se pasaron toda la noche platicando con las chicas y a Seit se le olvido que sus padres se irían antes del amanecer, cuando los chicos se presentaron para desayunar en el comedor, se extrañaron al no ver a serena ni a Seiya y menos a Chi.

Después del desayuno la reina reunió en el salón a todos y coloco en el suelo una gema tornasol esta brillo y…

Hola chicos saludo - la guardiana del cosmos – se que se están preguntando donde estoy y les diré que Seiya y yo estamos de camino a Cefir, no se preocupen chicos ustedes me hicieron una promesa hace muchos siglos pero yo deseo que ustedes también encuentren la felicidad ya que yo soy feliz les deseo lo mismo a ustedes chicos y lo mismo va para ustedes mis queridas amigas solo prométanme que cuidaran bien a mis queridos hermanos - dijo la rubia – cuando el holograma empezaba a desvanecerse la chica volvió a aparecer – por cierto, Helios, tu también debes ser feliz así que promete que cuidaras a Rini y no te preocupes por ilusión, porque ahora el jardín tiene tres fuertes guardianes , por cierto chicos ya no tienen el rango de inmortales para que puedan hacer una vida junto a las personas que quieren lo miso tu Helios – dijo riendo la joven después pareció recordar algo y agrego – ha, por cierto cuiden a Seit por mi si , así que me despido adiós – dijo y el holograma desapareció.

El sol se estaba poniendo en Tokio de cristal, y en lo alto de la torre norte cinco chicos miraban el atardecer aquel día había estado lleno de sorpresas y emociones , después de escuchar el mensaje de cosmos, la reina les indico donde estarían sus habitaciones, se instalaron aun sorprendidos por los nuevos cambios y después de mucho pensar los cinco jóvenes decidieron hacer caso al consejo de la guardiana y ser felices junto a la persona que amaban , todos sabían que la seilor algún día volvería y querían decirle que si supieron aprovechar la oportunidad que les dio de buscar la felicidad y allí mirando la puesta del sol los cinco prometieron hacer todo lo posible por hacer felices a las chicas que amaban o en el caso de Seit comenzaba Amar .

En un gran palacio flotante en medio del espacio una joven pareja mira a la tierra desde el ventanal

Espero que sean felices – susurro la chica

Lo serán bombón, lo serán – contesto el y deposito un sutil beso en los labios de la joven

En la tierra, los chicos y las seilor, acompañados de la familia real observaron como una estrella fugas iluminaba el cielo nocturno dejando una brillante estela de luz, que después de un rato dio paso a la brillante luna.

Aquel era el final de una historia, pero como todo final también era un nuevo inicio.

Fin

Gracias por esperar tanto, espero haberlas compensado por la espera déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones porfa…


End file.
